Entrenamiento y busqueda estilo vongola
by ittoki-kun
Summary: Despertar un dia, eh enterarte que te convertistes en subordinada (o) de un guardian vongola. Aunque quieras contarlo nadie te creera y te diran que solo son de un anime, pero tu sabes que no es asi, que son de otra dimension y que iras con ellos, lo unico que falta es que aceptes el reto -Cupos Llenos-
1. Seleccion

Hola y esto se me acaba de ocurrir esto en la escuela (se nota que tengo cosas que hacer ahi xD), Pues en este capitulo solo era una pequeña aporrtacion dela historia, el siguiente estara muy largo.

Bien aqui esta y abajo pongo los requisitos que se necesitan para entrar al fic ya que nomas podran entrar 5.

* * *

En la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi :

-**Reborn!, ¡¿Por que llamastes a todos?!**- grito Tsuna

-**Callate Dame-Tsuna**- le lanzo una patada

-**Juudaime/Boss/Tsuna/Sawada!**- dijieron 4 guardianes

-**Necesito decir algo de parte del noveno**- dije Reborn en lo que tomaba un espresso

-**Y ¿Que es lo que quiere el noveno?**- pregunto Tsuna en lo que se paraba de nuevo

-**Dijo que es la hora para que tus guardianes tengan un subordinado**- contesto Reborn con una sonrrisa

-**¿De que estas hablando?, para que van a querer subordinados**- dijo Tsuna nervioso

-**Es una forma de experimentar y que aprendan a entrenar ellos mismos a alguien**-

-**Juudaime!, no se preocupe hare mi mejor esfuerzo**- grito un contento Gokudera

-**Si Sawada!, le enseñare al EXTREMO!- **grito Ryohei

-**Hmm, no entrenare a ningun herbívoro- **murmuro Hibari en una orilla del cuarto

-**Maldito no contradigas ordenes- **dijo enojado Gokudera

-**Ma, ma calmados- **dijo un tranquilo Yamamoto

-**Boss, hare mi mejor esfuerzo- **dijo decidida Chrome

-**Jajaja, el gran Lambo sometera a su subordinado- **grito Lambo

-**Tambien recorde que el unico que no va a entrenarlos es lambo, de eso se encargara el guardian del noveno, Ganauche III- **dijo Reborn en lo que golpeaba a Lambo para que callara

-**Bueno parece que nadie esta en desacuerdo y Reborn ¿quienes son?- **dijo suspirando Tsuna

-**No lo se-**

**-Como que no sabes!-** grito Tsuna -**Entonces para que lo dices-**

**-El deber que tienen tus guardianes es encontrarlos ellos- **miro alos demas -**Lo mas interesantes que no son de aqui- **sonrio Reborn

-**Como que no son de aqui-**

**-Son de otra dimension-**

**-¡QUE¡-**

**...**

Mientras en un lejano lugar:

-**Sumiko**** cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se te olvide recoger tu cuarto-** grito una muchacha

**-Tch, herbivora- **respondio la otra mientras leia una revista de anime

-**No le copies a ese personaje de anime, soy tu hermana no una "herbivora"- **reprocho la chica denuevo

-**Para que sepas se llama Hibari Kyoya- **dijo la nombrada Sumiko

-**Bien como sea, pero por favor, parece un cuarto de un chico y si no lo haces tu tirare tu anillo de la nube vongola-** amenazo la hermana

-**Como vas a hacerlo Anri, si yo lo traigo puesto- **rio y se lo enseño

-**Bien al menos recoge la ropa- **suspiro la otra

...

* * *

Bien hasta aqui lo dejare (esa fue la rapida inspiracion, pondre los puestos)

**Guardianes (Puestos)**

**Sol - **

**Tormenta - **

**Lluvia -**

**Rayo - **

**Niebla - **

**Nube - Ocupado (Sumiko)**

Requisitos :

**Nombre -**

**Edad-**

**Guardián**** que eligen (no se repite)-**

**Descripción**** (Física)-**

**Personalidad-**

**Arma (La que aprenderan a usar)-**

**Box Weapon-**

**Interes amoroso-**

* * *

**Bien eso seria todo, adios ala proxima**

**P.D. Hibari es mio owo/**


	2. aceptados e inicio de la historia

Bien como lo hicieron rapido aqui estan las elegidas: Por cierto le cambie el nombre de Naomi a Sumiko ya que se veia raro xD

**Guardianes (Puestos)**

**Sol - Seth Nightray - Fong**

**Tormenta - ****Iyori Minamoto -Dino **

**Lluvia - Artemis Fiamma - Dino**

**Rayo - Ann Strauss - Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Niebla - Mitsuki Itō - Rokudo Mukuro**

**Nube - Sumiko** - **Hibari **

***Solo puse a las primeras que habían mandado su solicitud ya haya sido por review o por Inbox, aunque veré haber si puedo poner a las demás pero no seria subordinada sino saldrían una o dos veces. Y también habrá 2 chicas peleando por Dino owo/, me pregunto como terminara eso. Tambien wii hare yaoi *u* con el subordinado del Sol y Fong**

**Bien aqui sigue la historia**

* * *

Con los vongola

-**¿C****omo que en otra dimensión?- **dijo un confundido Tsuna **  
**

-**Si como oyes otra ****dimensión- **contesto Reborn en lo que sacaba de la nada otro espresso -**Yo tampoco como es eso, pero eso dijo el Noveno-**

**-Pero como iremos a otra dimension- **Pregunto serio Gokudera

**-Con algo que irie del futuro nos dejo hace poco- **respondio rapidamente Reborn

**-*Entonces lo unico que tienen que hacer es ir y regresar con sus respectivos subordinados*- **penso Tsuna -**Entonces no tengo que ir, que bien- **suspiro alegre

**-De que hablas, el jefe debe estar observando y ayudar cuando se necesita- **le dijo Reborn con otra patada

-**...- ** estado inconsciente

-**Yo no entrenare a ningun herbivoro- **murmuro Hibari

-**Pero al entrenarlo estas peleando y tu decides cuando y donde lo hacen- **dijo Reborn para chantajearlo

-**... Si asi puedo pelear cuando quiera, esta bien para mi- **dijo con una sonrrisa maliciosa Hibari

**-Bueno resolvimos ese problema- **dijo Yamamoto

-**Si, ya que Mukuro-sama no tiene problemas con ayudarme a entrenar a alguien-**

-**Pero tambien ¿como sabremos que son los subordinados correctos?- **pregunto Gokudera

-**Facil, el primero que veamos y listo, extremo!- **grito Ryohei

-**Cabeza de cespep eso no es suficiente!- **grito Gokudera

-**A quien le dices cabeza de cespep, cabeza de pulpo, extremo!- **volvio a gritar Ryohei

-**Ma, ma dejen de pelear, despertaran a Tsuna- **dijo Yamamoto

-**Mejor que este despierto- **dijo Reborn -**Despierta Dame-Tsuna o te disparo- **transformo a leon en pistola

**-Hiiee!- **grito despertando Tsuna **-Ya desperte, no me dispares T.T-**

**-Bien como decia... Irie Soichi hace poco nos mando algo que le dio su yo del futuro- **saco un papel **-Aqui dice para que sirve la maquina y donde los mandara-**

**-Pero que haremos haya- **pregunto Tsuna

-**Como ya dije, encontrar los subordinados de tus guardianes- **siguio leyendo **-Aunque parece ser que no deben llamar mucho la atención en esa dimensión... se llevo a un grupo de exploracion y parece ser que ...- **se cayo

**-¿Parece ser que?- **preguntaron todos curiosos

-**Eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes- **dijo con una sonrisa Reborn **-Eso si no vayan a destruir muchas cosas-**

**-Cuando pasa eso es por la estupida vaca- **contesto Gokudera

**-Lambo-san no es estupido Idiotera-** reclamo el recien despierto Lambo

-**Que dijistes estupida vaca!- **lo tomo del cabello afro

-**Vamos Gokudera sueltalo es un niño- **le dijo Yamamoto

-**Callate tu friki del baseball- **grito Gokudera

-**Gokudera-kun dejalo en paz- **dijo nervioso Tsuna

-**Claro Juudaime- **lo solto

-**De...bo man...tener la ca..lma- **decia lambo evitando llorar

**-Como sea, tenemos que esperar a que alguien llegue antes de que se vallan- **les dijo Reborn

-**¿A quien?, y que ¿cuando nos vamos a ir?- **pregunto Tsuna

-**Mañana y ya debe de llegar-**

**-Are are, Reborn cuantas veces tengo que decir que odio trabajar gratis- **se escucho alguien entrando por la ventana

-**Viper llegas tarde- **regaño Reborn

-**Ya te dije que me llamo Mammon- **se acerco **-Hago esto gratis solo a la peticion del noveno- **renego Mammon

**-¿Que hace aqui alguien de varia?- **dijo molesto Gokudera

-**Viene a dar algo de ayuda, para que puedan encontrar a los subordinados correctos- **respondio Reborn

-**Are are, si no se apuran no ayudare- **entro a la habitacion **-Acerquen sus anillos vongola- **dicto Mammon

Todos se acercaron (incluso hibari, aunque molesto por que la multitud estaba aumentando), cuando estuvieron todos los anillos juntos Mammon susurro unas palabras inaudibles y los anillos brillaron

-**Se supone que cuando esten cerca de uno de sus subordinados brillara el anillo del cielo junto al anillo del guardian segun corresponda- **explico Mammon

-**No entendi nada, pero creo que es algo bueno, extremo!- **grito Ryohei

-**Ya me voy, de todos modos no me pagan- **dicho eso desaparecio Mammon

**-Asi sera mas facil, que bueno- **canturreo Yamamoto

-**Juudaime, asi no tardaremos nada y regresaremos a salvo- **dijo alegre Gokudera

-**Eso espero- **dijo Tsuna con un aura deprimente

**-Bien entonces ya pueden irse- **dijo Reborn

**-Lo veo mañana Judaime!-**

**-Adios Boss-**

**-Adios Sawada, Extremo!-**

**-Adios Tsuna-**

**-Tch, herbivoros- **

**-No faltes Hibari- **dijo Reborn

-**Si lo dice el bebe, no lo hare- **brinco por la ventana

-**Lambo-san no fallara jajaja- **salio corriendo

-**Tsuna vamos a cenar ya, necesitas descansar para mañana- **le dijo Reborn en lo que lo golpeaba

-**Itte!- **se quejo Tsuna

-**Vamos apurate o te disparare- **le apunto con Leon convertido en pistola

-**Hiiee!- **grito Tsuna en lo que salia corriendo -**Itte- **se escucho como cayo de las escaleras

-**Tsu-kun estas bien- **pregunto Nana suavemente

-**Si estoy bien-**

**-Mama vamos a cenar-** dijo Reborn

-**Si, si vamos-** dijo Nana en lo quemostro una sonrrisa mientras iba ala cocina

-**Lambo-san comera todo!- **toma comida de I-Pin

-**Lambo no!, es mio-** se quejo I-Pin

-**Vamos no le robes a los demas hay comida suficiente para todos- **dijo Nana

-**Tsuna-nii que tienes?- **pregunto Fuuta

-**No es nada, solo pensaba- **respondio nervioso Tsuna

-**Come Tsuna- **dijo Reborn -**No sabemos que pueda pasar mañana-**

**-****Hai- **respondio en lo que empezaba a comer

Despues de cenar

-**Y Reborn cuanto tiempo estaremos en la busqueda- **pregunto Tsuna en lo que se aventaba a su cama

-**Depende de como duren en encontrarlos, cuando esten todos regresaremos a Nanimori-**

**-Espero que no sea mucho... Oye Reborn que decia de ese mundo- **pregunto Tsuna

Hubo silencio despues de esa pregunta, asi que volteo donde se encontraba Reborn

-**Zzz...-**

**-Ya que- **suspiro Tsuna antes de quedarse dormido

...

* * *

Aqui ya esta, batalle pero por fin lo pude terminar y no esperaba que el cupo se acabara tan rapido owo, lo que me alegra y asi espero que sigan dejando sus reviews para poder tener motivacion para seguir esta historia.

**Ciao Ciao**


	3. Llegada y encuentro

Vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo el cual gran parte lo escribí en clases libres de la escuela xD, pero agradezco los review ya que me alientan a seguir y tambien den opiniones para mejorar en la ortografía.

Sin mas que decir, disfrutenlo :D

* * *

_** "Llegada y encuentro con la subordinada de la nube"**_

Ala mañana siguiente

-**Tsuna levántate, ya es hora-** le dijo Reborn subiéndose arriba de el

-**Tsuna!, ya es hora del juego- **grito Lambo

-**Reborn, 5 minutos más- **murmuro Tsuna en lo que giraba de la cama

-**No, levántate ya- **dicho eso lo golpeo con león en forma de martillo de una tonelada

-**Itte!- **grito adolorido –**Reborn por que lo hiciste- **se quejo Tsuna

-**Ya es hora, nos esperan tus guardianes en el templo de Nanimori-**

**-En el templo de Nanimori?, y por qué tan lejos- **pregunto perezoso Tsuna

**-Ahí es donde lo dejo Irie del futuro el aparato- **Transformo a León en pistola

-**Este Reborn, podre desayunar- **pregunto Tsuna

–**Como ya es tarde, usa tu última voluntad para llegar a tiempo- **le disparo

-**REBORN!-** tomo su maleta, a Lambo y Reborn, y salió brincando de su ventana; corrió, salto y esquivo cualquier tipo de obstáculo y cuando se acabó el efecto de la bala habían llegado al templo

-**Tsuna, llegas a tiempo- **dijo tranquilo como siempre Yamamoto

**-Juudaime lo estábamos esperando!- **dijo un alegre Gokudera

**-Tsuna llego de manera Extrema!- **grito Ryohei

**-Boss- **dijo suavemente Chrome

**-Tch, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo te hubiera mordido hasta la muerte- **dicto Hibari enseñando sus tonfas

-**Jajaja gracias a Lambo-san llegamos jajaja- **decía Lambo gritando

-**Cállate- ** dicto Reborn en lo que golpeaba

-**Gupya!- **grito a Lambo –**De..bo man..tener la cal..ma-**

**-Mmm, por aquí debe estar la maquina- **miro a los lados Reborn **–Ya recordé lo instalaron aquí- **dijo Reborn en lo que aventaba a Lambo por un agujero –**Ese es-**

-**Gyaaa!- **desapareció en el hoy

-**Lambo!- **se aventó Tsuna

-**Tsuna/Juudaime!/Boss/Sawada!- **gritaron los 4 guardianes y se aventaron

-**Mmm, herbívoros- **

**-Entra tú también Hibari-**

**-Si él bebe lo dice no hay problema- **se lanzo Hibari

**-Haru, sé que estas escondida, sal- **disparo a un árbol

**-Hahi!, como supo Reborn-san?- **pregunto Haru en lo que salía detrás de un árbol con la bala

-**Sabia que nos ibas a seguir- **contesto Reborn con una sonrisa

-**Es que Haru quiere acompañarlos desu- **dijo la castaña

-**Bueno necesitamos a alguien que prepare la comida, entra Haru-**

**-Enserio?!, gracias Reborn-san, Haru no lo defraudara- **salta al hoyo

-**Que sencillo fue eso- **murmuro Reborn –**Solo espero que no causen problemas en un lugar como ese…- **salto al hoyo

Ya en la otra dimensión

-**Están todos aquí?- **pregunto Tsuna

-**Parece que si- **dijeron al unísono

-**Hahi, que lugar es este desu- **grito Haru

**-Haru ¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunto Tsuna sorprendido

-**Ella hará la comida mientras estemos aquí- **contesto Reborn -**Bien lo primero es que Chrome use una ilusión para cubrirnos a todos menos a Haru-**

**-Y por que solo la chica estúpida será visible- **dijo un molesto Gokudera

-**Haru no es estúpida Gokudera-kun- **se defendió la castaña

-**Como ya dije es para no llamar tanta la atención, además la mas normal es Haru- **explico Reborn

-**Boss, esta bien con esta decisión?- **pregunto Chrome

-**Si Chrome, si eso servirá para no llamar la atención, este bien- **dijo más tranquilo Tsuna

-**Bien entonces quédense cerca- **abrió su caja vongola –**De esta forma van a ser transparentes, solo que no se alejen mucho o serán visibles-**

**-Y ¿como encontraremos a los guardianes?- **pregunto Yamamoto

-**Fácil, usaremos la súper intuición vongola de Tsuna- **dijo Reborn disparándole una bala de Hyper voluntad a Tsuna

-**Bien vamos- **dijo Tsuna mostrando seriedad por estar en Hyper voluntad

-**Hai- **dijeron en lo que empezaron a caminar

En otra parte

-**Bien Anri, ya limpie mi cuarto- **dijo una chica triste –**En ese tiempo pude haber visto anime-**

**-Que bien Sumiko, debes de limpiar así de vez en cuando- **dijo feliz Anri

-**Pero por que si son vacaciones T.T- ** dijo infantilmente Sumiko

-**Parece que tiene doble personalidad cuando algo te molesta- **rio Anri

**-Es que ayer cuando estaba jugando videojuegos en el gamezone se rayo el disco 10 minutos antes de que acabara todo T.T- **suspiro –**Bien veré anime- **se aventó a su cama

-**Como que a ver anime, vete a bañar- **regaño ala chica –**Ya no esta mi mama pero debes hacer eso-**

**-Pero eso da flojera- **canturreo la chica –**Además estoy esperando que cargue un capitulo-**

**-¡Vete a bañar!- **grito Anri enojada

-**Esta bien, no te enojes- **dijo riéndose Sumiko -**Ahora para que veas, durare mas- **murmuro Sumiko en lo que entraba en el baño

-***Eso si no se acaba primero el agua caliente*- **pensando Anri

Mientras los Vongola

-¿**Cuanta falta?, Lambo-san tiene hambre!- **renegó el pequeño que se encontraba en brazos de Yamamoto –**Tsuna dame comida- **se iba a aventar hacia Tsuna

**-Lambo, Tsuna esta ocupado y tal vez falta poco para poder comer –**dijo calmado Yamamoto

-**Además Tsuna debe esta concentrado- **dijo Reborn –**Sino, no será capaz de encontrar al primer subordinado-**

**-Sé que lo hará bien Juudaime- **dijo Gokudera –**Pero debe ser rápido, Hibari ya lleva 3 veces intentando irse-**

**-Esta cosa de herbívoros es aburrido- **dijo Hibari

-**Boss, como va, ya sentiste alguna presencia?- **pregunto Chrome

-**De hace rato sentí una, lo eh estado acercando, además mi anillo esta empezando a brillar- **respondió Tsuna sin detenerse

-**Eso quiere decir que el primero que lo detecta es el anillo del cielo- ** murmuro Reborn –**Los demás fijen si no se ve algún brillo en sus anillos-**

Todos se pusieron a examinar sus anillos y cuando estuvieron del todo seguros se dispusieron a hablar

-**Ni el mio, ni el de Lambo están brillando- **comento Yamamoto

-**Juudaime perdón, pero mi anillo tampoco esta brillando-** dijo deprimido Gokudera

-**Boss, el mio tampoco-** dijo Chrome

-**El mio tampoco, que mal Extremo!-** grito Ryohei

-**Entonces el queda es el de Hibari- **dijo Reborn

**-Si, esta brillando- **respondió Hibari

**-Entonces el primer subordinado es el de la nube, eso es Extremo!- **comento Ryohei

-***Esta empezando a brillar mas fuerte*- **pensaron Hibari y Tsuna –**Parece que falta poco- **dijo Tsuna

-**Bien vamos a apurarnos, Haru sigue por donde te diga Tsuna-** hablo Reborn

-**Hai, Haru hará su mejor esfuerzo desu-** respondió Haru

Siguieron a Tsuna y Haru por unos 20 minutos, hasta que llegaron a una casa de 2 pisos

-**Aquí debe ser, anillo esta brillando demasiado- **hablo Tsuna antes de salir de Hyper voluntad -**Ahora ¿que hacemos Reborn?- **pregunto nervioso el habitual Tsuna

**-Pues que más que tocar la puerta- **lanzo a Tsuna contra la puerta

-**Itte!- **se quejo –**Pudimos tocar la puerta, no lanzarme contra ella-**

-**Boss, ya seremos visibles –**dijo Chrome en lo que guardaba su caja vongola

Escucharon como la puerta era abierta y lo que pudieron ver fue una chica mediana estatura de pelo y ojos cafés abría la puerta.

**-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- **pregunto la chica

-**Etto…- **no sabia que decir Tsuna

-**Anri ¿quien es?- **se escucho otra voz a lo lejos que se iba acercando

-**No se Sumiko, pregunte que quería-**

Se asomo una chica más alta de pelo largo y negro y heterocromia; izquierdo azul y derecho verde

-**Vongola decimo y sus guardianes- **pronuncio Sumiko dudosa

-**¿Como sabes quienes somos?- **pregunto Gokudera

-**Mmm… ah Sumiko eso no se supone que hablabas de ellos en un anime- **dijo Anri

-**Si, Katekyo Hitman Reborn…- **hablo de nuevo Sumiko y los observo

**-Tsuna, Hibari sus anillos están brillando- **dijo Reborn

**-¿Cual de las 2 es?- **dijeron al unísono

**-De que están hablando- **dijo Anri confundida

-**Vamos averiguarlo, kamikorosu- **dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas y lanzando un ataque a Anri

**-Hibari espera!- **hablo Tsuna

El ataque se hizo de parte de Hibari, pero alguien había detenido el ataque con un brazo

-**Aunque sean mis personajes favoritos, no dejare que dañen a mi hermana- **dijo Sumiko en un tono siniestro

-**El anillo esta brillando demasiado- **dijo Hibari

-**Así que la subordinada de la nube, es la que acaba de detener un fuerte ataque- **dijo Reborn con una sonrisa en rostro

**….**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que me sigan apoyando dejando reviews y si quieren pueden dar ideas de como encontraran a los demás.

Vere si puedo subir hasta 2 hoy, hasta entonces **Ciao Ciao**


	4. Arreglo

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar por este capitulo, es estrés de la escuela y todo eso no me dejaba escribir, por lo que decidí subir un capitulo cada miércoles a partir de hoy, así podre hacerlos largos y no estaré tan ocupada para escribir una parte por día, así sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo y espero lo disfruten n.n

* * *

_**"Arreglo y descanso"**_

**-Detuvo un ataque de Hibari-san- **dijeron Tsuna y los demás guardianes impresionados

**-Mmm, tienes buenos reflejos y fuerza para poder haber detenido mi ataque, pero todavía no acabo- **dijo Hibari "Feliz", preparando el segundo ataque

-**Entonces no te detengas- **dijo Sumiko igual de "Feliz" por pelear

-**Hibari, eso es suficiente-** dicto Reborn, mandando a dormir a Hibari con un solo ataque

-**Ouch!- **se quejo Sumiko ya que se cayo con Hibari encima

-**Sumiko-chan ¿puedes cargarlo?- **dijo Haru por primera vez ahí

-**Si…****¿Por qué tengo que cargarlo?- **pregunto en lo que se logro levantarse con Hibari en sus brazos

-**Sé que puedes hacerlo- **dijo Reborn con una sonrisa

-**¿Porque uno de ustedes esta solo en bóxer?- **pregunto confusa Anri

-**Si te refieres a Tsuna, es por que Reborn de seguro le disparo la bala de última voluntad- **contesto Sumiko

-**Si que sabes de nosotros Sumiko- **dijo Reborn

-**Si no supiera seria incapaz de llamarme fan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn- **contesto sonriendo Sumiko

-**...- **se a si mismo Tsuna -**¡¿Por qué nadie me recordó?!- **pregunto avergonzado Tsuna

**-Si ningún guardián te dijo, fue que se les hizo tan común que se les olvido completamente- **respondió Reborn

-**Jajaja, dame-Tsuna no tiene ropa!- **se reía Lambo

-**Cállate vaca estúpida, no te burles del Juudaime- **grito enojado Gokudera en lo que lo tomaba de su afro

-**Gyaaa!- **grito Lambo

-**Gokudera-kun no golpee a Lambo-san- **chillo Haru

-**Cállate tú, estúpida mujer- **grito Gokudera

-**Haru no es estúpida- **se defendió la castaña

-**Ma, ma no se peleen- **trataba de calmarlos Yamamoto

-**No te metas friki del beisbol-**

**-Tranquilos chicos- **trataba de calmarlos

-**Pff... Se notan que si son ustedes-** rio Sumiko

-**Pero aun así, nomas por que estábamos en la ilusión o toda la gente me hubiera visto raro- **dijo Tsuna con aura depresiva

**-Bueno ya después del lio del que quería batalla- **hablo de nuevo Anri -**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿A que han venido ustedes?- **pregunto

-**Yo lo contestare- **hablo Reborn –**Venimos por tu hermana Sumiko, para que sea la subordinada de Hibari el guardián de la nube-**

**-Pero… no puedo creerlo, ya que ella siempre habla de ustedes…- **murmuro Anri –**Pero como pueden estar los de un anime aquí, no puede ser real…-**

**-Pueden explicarnos eso de que venimos de un "anime"- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-Es confuso todo esto, así que es Extremo!- **grito Ryohei

-**Nos nombraste ahorita como Katekyo Hitman Reborn- **dijo Tsuna

-**Boss, antes de seguir hablando, no debería irse a poner algo de ropa- **dijo Chrome con un leve sonrojo

**-Etto… tienen razón, Juudaime póngase algo de ropa, se puede enfermar- ** dijo preocupado Gokudera

-**En ese cuarto esta el baño- **señalo Anri

-**Bien Sumiko entonces, podría explicarnos- **pregunto Reborn

-**Claro Reborn- **contesto Sumiko –**Solo déjenme dejo a Hibari y busco algo- **camino por un pasillo y entro a un cuarto con Hibari aun en brazos

-**Bien mientras, Haru por que no haces algo de comer- **hablo Reborn –**Anri le puedes mostrar-**

**-Este bien- **dijo Anri –**Bueno al menos tendré alguien que ayude a cocinar algo-**

**-No te preocupes, Haru es una gran cocinera- **dijo animada la castaña, mientras iban a la cocina

**-Vengan para acá- **les grito Sumiko en lo que se asomaba en un cuarto diferente **–Ya lo tengo todo listo para explicarles-**

**-¿Tsuna ya estas listo?- **pregunto Yamamoto

-**Hai-** respondió Tsuna en lo que salía del baño

Caminaron por el pasillo, pasaron por un cuarto y vieron dormido a Hibari, esperaban que no se despertara enojado, por lo que no hicieron nada de ruido en lo que pasaban para evitar ser mordidos hasta la muerte. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de donde Sumiko los llamo; vieron una Televisión grande que se encontraba conectada ala laptop que traía ella.

**-Siéntense donde puedan, para empezar a explicar- **hablo Sumiko tranquila

Todos asintieron y tomaron lugar donde cupieron, cuando todos estuvieron listos mentalmente y dieron la señal a Sumiko para que empezara

-**Empezando, primero que nada la única lógica de que estén aquí es por que son de otra dimensión y que con algún aparato llegaron aquí- **explico Sumiko seria –**Pero como no me gusta dar explicaciones largas- **suspiro

**-No te preocupes, si se te hace mas fácil así no importa- **dijo Tsuna

-**...** **Aquí en esta dimensión ustedes serian conocidos como los personajes del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, el cual fue creado por Akira Amano- **empezó a mostrar imágenes de ellos

-**….- **

-**Quieres decir que aquí nos conocen como una serie de japonesa- **dijo Reborn

-**Si, ya que ustedes son conocidos en anime, manga y algunos videojuegos- **dijo Sumiko –**Pero solamente los fanáticos de anime como yo los reconoceríamos y por aquí no hay muchos así que no hay problema en ello-**

–**Entonces la información que nos dieron era real- **hablo Reborn

-**¡Que Reborn, tu ya lo sabias!- **grito Tsuna

-**Si pero, tenia que confirmar primero- **respondió Reborn en lo que le propinaba una patada

**-Itte!- **se quejo Tsuna

**-Bien con esto confirma que toda la información es correcta, hasta de los subordinados, por lo que será mas fácil encontrarlos- **dijo sonriendo

-**Entonces bebe, ¿tu sabias ya quienes son los subordinados?- **pregunto Yamamoto

-**Si, pero todavía no era realmente confiable la información, pero aquí sale Sumiko en la información ella por lo que es correcta- **aclaro Reborn **–Además también quería probar la súper intuición Vongola de Tsuna-**

**-¡Sumiko, ve a comprar algo que nos falta ala tienda!- **grito Anri

**-Esta bien, ahorita regreso**-dijo Sumiko en lo que salió corriendo ala cocina, después se escuchaba como se abría y se cerraba la puerta

-**Oigan y si mientras vemos que mas imágenes de nosotros tienen en Internet- **dijo Yamamoto curioso

-**Creen que deberíamos hacerlo- **pregunto nervioso Tsuna

-**Vamos Juudaime, de seguro hay fotos fantásticas de nosotros- **dijo Gokudera tratando de animarlo

-**Vamos Sawada eso es Extremo!- **grito Ryohei

-**Esta bien- **dijo Tsuna convencido **–¿Pero quien le mueve?- **pregunto

-**No se preocupe, yo lo hago Juudaime- **respondió Gokudera

**-Gracias, eso ayuda mucho- **dijo Tsuna

-**Bien a ¿quien buscamos primero?- **pregunto Gokudera enfrente de la laptop

-**Pues el que la esta usando- **dijeron todos

**-Esta bien, yo empiezo- **puso su nombre y vieron varias fotos

-**Esto es genial-** dijo Tsuna

**-Bien sigue Tsuna- **dijo Yamamoto

Así estuvieron pasando los de cada guardián, los arcobalenos (excepto Reborn que los amenazo) otras amigos…

-**Bien ya todos los hemos vistos- **dijo Gokudera viendo los posibles opciones **–Mmm… ¿que será eso de Yaoi?- **pregunto

**-Pues y por qué no lo ponen para quitar su duda-** respondió Reborn

-**Y si le preguntamos mejor a Sumiko antes de poner eso- **dijo Tsuna dudoso

**-Vamos Sawada!, creo que puede pasar algo Extremo!- **grito animado Ryohei

**-Boss, no creo que pase nada si vemos-**dijo curiosa Chrome por lo que podrían ver

-**Tranquilo Juudaime, de seguro no es nada del otro mundo- **dijo confiado Gokudera en lo que iba a seleccionar eso

**-Hablo por experiencia que eso no les gustara nada- **hablo Sumiko entrecortada y cansada

-**¿Sumiko no habías ido a la tienda?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Claro que fue, pero regreso muy rápido- **respondió llegando Anri con agua dándosela a Sumiko **–Ella hace regularmente 30 minutos en ir y volver, pero ahora tardo 15 minutos-**

**-¿Era importante que no viéramos eso?- **pregunto Tsuna

-**Pues si quieren véanlo, pero si les trauma yo les advertí- **contesto Sumiko –**Me iré a descansar- **murmuro

-**¿No querías comer?- **pregunto Anri –**La comida ya esta lista-**

**-Mmm… mejor comeré primero- **hablo Sumiko con algo de animo

Todos se levantaron y se disponían a irse al comedor

-**Tsuna es tu deber ir a despertar a Hibari para que venga a comer- **hablo Reborn

-**Reborn es..pera-** hablo nervioso Tsuna

-**Cállate y hazlo- **lo lanzo al cuarto

Cuando siguieron caminando, lograron escuchar como Tsuna era mordido hasta la muerte por un chico del comité disciplinario molesto. Y así unos minutos después se encontraban comiendo, menos Hibari que no quiso comer con una multitud de herbívoros y se quedo en el cuarto

**-Tsuna cuando termines, llévale a Hibari su plato- **dijo Reborn sin dejar de comer

**-¡Que!, no ya no quiero que me golpee otra vez- **dijo Tsuna asustado

**-Pero es tu deber como jefe- **convierte a Leon en pistola

-**Hiee!-**

**-Tsuna no te preocupes, yo lo hago- **hablo Sumiko

-**¿Estas segura?- **pregunto Haru asustada

**-Si, debo asegurarme que no haga nada en mi cuarto- **respondió tranquila Sumiko –**Aunque todavía no termino de comer- **dicho eso siguió comiendo

**-¿Por cierto donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir Reborn?- **pregunto Gokudera

-**Aquí- **respondió tranquilamente

**-¿No habrá problema?- **preguntaron todos

-**Mientras puedan dar un apoyo económico, no habrá problema- **dijo Anri

-**Con esto será suficiente- **dijo Reborn dándole una bolsa de dinero

**-Si…- **dijo Anri asombrada por tanto dinero

-**¿De donde lo conseguiste?-**

**-Se me fue dado por el noveno- **respondió Reborn –**Aunque eso solo es una parte que me dio-**

**-Bien- **se levanto Sumiko **–Iré a llevarle esto a Hibari- **toma la comida y se fue al cuarto

-**¿Estará bien que valla sola?- **pregunto nervioso Tsuna

**-Tal ves… tiene buenos reflejos como para esquivar ataques- **dijo Anri –**Mientras no la provoque y se enoje no habrá problema-**

**-¿Que sucede si…-**

Fue interrumpida la pregunta cuando escucharon algo en el pasillo, cuando se fijaron bien; Hibari estaba en posición de ataque con sus tonfas y detrás de él se encontraba Sumiko con un aura amenazante

**-Mmm… no creí que la fuera hacer enojar- **murmuro Anri

-**¿Pues que hizo?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Se comió mis dulces…- **hablo enojada Sumiko

-**Solo por unos dulces- **dijo Gokudera

-**Ella se molesta si alguien se come sus dulces- **dijo suspirando Anri

-**Se calmara- **preguntaron todos

**-No se, pero mientras veamos quien gana- **dijo Anri

Todos pensaron que Anri no se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de su hermana, pero hicieron caso y se pusieron a ver la batalla. Después de 10 minutos

**-No cede nadie- **dijo Chrome **–Las auras que desprenden se parecen un poco ala de Mukuro-sama-**

**-Esta pelea es Extrema!- **grito excitado por la lucha Ryohei

**-Mmm… mejor le daré fin ala pelea, antes de que rompan una pared o algo peor- **dijo Anri

**-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?- **pregunto Reborn

**-Con algo que quería darle después…- **suspiro Anri –**Déjenme lo saco- **camino a un estante –**Aquí esta, que bien que no lo encontró-**

**-¿Que es?- **preguntaron todos curiosos

**-Mmm… si no me equivoco es el anillo vongola del cielo- **lo mostró **–Pensaba dárselo de regalo de cumpleaños, pero estoy segura que esto la calmara-**

**-¿También hay anillos?- **preguntaron todos

**-Si, ella tiene el anillo de la nube y están un poco caros- **murmuro lo ultimo, mientras se acercaba un poco **–Sumiko, si ganas te daré el anillo del cielo- **se lo mostró

**-…- **volteo Sumiko y vio el anillo **–Esta bien-**

**-¿Funcionara eso?-** preguntaron los guardianes

-**Solo observen- **respondió Anri **–*Espero funcione*- **pensó

-**Antes que nada yo ganare- **dijo confiado Hibari –**Tu misma te has expuesto- **lanzo el golpe

**-Eso esperaba…- **murmuro Sumiko, detenido el ataque hecho por Hibari en el momento preciso **–Ahora es mi turno- **usando su pie como ancla tira a Hibari al suelo al tiempo que logra arrebatarle sus tonfas –**Sera en otro momento- ** dijo en lo que iba con Anri –**El anillo- **pidió alegre

-**Bien, aquí lo tienes- **se lo entrega

**-Esa otra personalidad asusta- **dijo Tsuna

-**Eso fue Extremo!- **grito Ryohei

-**Estoy segura que esa aura era parecida a la de Mukuro-sama- **murmuro Chrome

-**Hibari ¿están bien?- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-Mmm… esta chica es interesante- **respondió Hibari, ignorando a Yamamoto

**-Parece que Hibari al fin acepto a Sumiko como su subordinada- **dijo Reborn con una sonrisa

**-Reborn ¿como le haremos con los demás subordinados ahora?**- pregunto Gokudera

**-De eso hablaremos mañana- **respondió Reborn

-**Bien iré a ver anime- **hablo Sumiko contenta **–Recuerda comer Hibari- **le recordó en lo que paso a un lado de el

**-Solo por esta vez haré lo que tú digas- **dijo Hibari en lo que se levanto y se fue al cuarto

Transcurrieron las horas, hasta que llego la noche

-**Bien hablando con Reborn y tomando el espacio que tenemos dormirán así mientras se estén aquí; yo y Chrome, Haru y Sumiko, Reborn y Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera, Lambo y Ryohei y Hibari solo- **leyó Anri de una lista **–Bien vamos todos a dormir-**

Todos se disponían a ir a cada cuarto, pero hubo alguien que hablo

**-Yo quiero dormir ahí- **dijo Hibari señalando el cuarto de Sumiko –**Es muy cómoda la cama-**

**-Pero si duermes ahí, ¿Dónde dormirían Sumiko y Haru?- **pregunto Yamamoto

-**Ese no es mi problema herbívoro- **dijo Hibari

-**Tampoco voy a dejar que me saquen de mi cuarto- **hablo Sumiko

-**Entonces duerman juntos- **dijo Reborn

**-Ehh- **dijeron todos al unísono

**-¿No hay problema Anri- **pregunto Reborn

-**… Ya que, se nota que nadie va a ceder y no quiero otra pelea- **suspiro Anri –**Haru tu dormirás en el sillón-**

**-*Sera buena idea*- **pensó Tsuna

-**No pasara nada Dame-Tsuna- **dijo Reborn en lo que lo golpeaba con el Leon de una tonelada

**-Itte Reborn!, no leas mis pensamientos-** dijo Tsuna sobándose -**¿Quién será el siguiente subordinado?-**

**-Eso se los diré mañana- **dijo Reborn antes de dormirse

Dicho eso, cada quien se fue a dormir ahora si donde se le asigno, claro Tsuna tuvo que cargar a Reborn hasta el cuarto, cuando ya estaba acostado

**-Espero poder volver pronto a casa- **murmuro Tsuna antes de quedarse dormido

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo y para mi si estuvo largo y para ver quien es la siguiente subordinada ustedes comenten cual sera la siguiente o el siguiente, asi espero review para alentarme y seguirla, hasta entonces

**Ciao Ciao **


	5. Egipto

Bueno lamento no haberlo publicado la semana pasada no tuve tiempo de transcribirlos y el fin de semana estuve sin computador (torneo de arco), bien algo mas que queria imformar, que si al menos no hay 2 reviews por cap no subire el siguiente, por que si no a si no me siento bien para seguirle a esta historia.

Bueno sin mas que informar disfruten el cap n.n

* * *

"_**Encuentro con el guardián del Sol"**_

Después de una larga noche de descanso en una dimensión desconocida, en la mañana el primer guardián en despertar fue Ryohei , que como no quería ser el único levantado, se dispuso a ir a cada cuarto donde estuvieran dormidos para despertarlos; las primeras victimas de Ryohei y Lambo (se unió pensando que era un juego, después que se había despertado) fueron Chrome y Anri, que después de despertar se fueron a preparar el desayuno algo enojadas, luego fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera, el ultimo quería lanzarles explosivos pero Yamamoto lo detuvo para evitar daños severos. Cuando llegaron con Tsuna él ya estaba despierto por lo que se decepcionaron por que no lo hicieron ellos y Haru había sido levantada por Anri y Chrome…

**-Solo faltan ellos- **murmuraron todos frente al cuarto de Sumiko

**-Y si mejor dejamos que se levanten solos- **dijo Tsuna asustado

-**Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, si molestamos a Hibari nos morderá hasta la muerte- **hablo Gokudera

**-Además no creo que pase nada si los dejamos descansar más- **dijo Tranquilamente Yamamoto

**-¡Pero yo quiero levantarlos!- **grito Ryohei

-**Lambo-san no perderá solo por ellos- **dijo el pequeño pensando eso como un juego

**-Pero…- **trato de hablar Tsuna pero fue interrumpido

**-Déjalos, aprenderán la lección- **dijo Reborn

-**¿Estas seguro?, estamos hablando de Hibari-san- **dijo asustado Tsuna

**-No seas miedoso Dame-Tsuna- **Reborn lo golpeo con una patada

**-Itte!- ** se quejo Tsuna

**-Yamamoto- **se subió a su hombro **–Vamos a ver si ya esta su desayuno- **dijo Reborn

**-Claro vamos pequeñín- **hablo alegre Yamamoto en lo que se iban

**-Bien dijo que estaba bien y tal vez sea Extremo!- **grito Ryohei emocionado

**-Espera cabeza de césped, hará que nos golpee- **dijo enojado Gokudera

**-Cállate cabeza de pulpo no pasara nada- **respondió Ryohei **–Vamos Lambo- **abrió la puerta

-**Jajaja Lambo-san va a ganar- **rio la pequeña vaca entrando al cuarto

**-Es..pe..ren – **dijo Tsuna al sentir un presentimiento de peligro ** -*Algo malo va a pasar*- **pensó asustado el castaño

El pequeño guardián se trepo a la cama y se puso en medio de los que se encontraban dormidos

**-¡Despierten!- **grito Lambo con todas sus fuerzas

-**….- **se movieron inquietos Sumiko y Hibari en la cama

**-Guajajaja- **rio el pequeño **–Lambo-san gano esta vez-**

**-…- **se despertó Sumiko y vio a los presentes –**¿Qué hora es?- **pregunto algo soñolienta

**-Mmm… creo que como las 7:05- **respondió Gokudera

**-Es temprano …- **murmuro Sumiko en lo que checaba bien en el celular

**-Tch, herbívoros que se creen para levantarme a gritos- **dijo molesto Hibari recién despierto

**-Hiee!, Hibari-san- **dijo asustado el castaño **–Perdón es que Ryohei y Lambo…- **fue callado por algo que le pego en la cara, cuando analizo y se lo quito **–¡Lambo!, ¿esta bien?- **pregunto Tsuna preocupado

**-De..bo man..tener la cal..ma- **decía el pequeño entre sollozos

**-Odio que me despierten temprano- **dijo molesta Sumiko con un aura aterradora

**-Hiee!, esta enojada- **grito Tsuna mas asustado

** -Mmm…- **miro el aura de Sumiko **–Encárgate de ellos- **le dicto Hibari **–Te prestare por esta vez las tonfas- ** le las dio y se volvió a acostar **–Solo hazlo rápido y sin mucho ruido-**

-….- miraban incrédulos, no podían creer que el presidente del comité disciplinario no quisiera pelear y que más que prestara sus preciadas tonfas, pero eso quería decir que si estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de pelear…

**-Bien…- **dijo Sumiko también sorprendida un poco por el comportamiento de Hibari **–Hagamos esto rápido, Kamikorosu- **se lanzo hacia ellos

Después de unos 10 minutos los chicos salieron del cuarto de Sumiko en lo que ella cerraba la puerta con llave y se iba a dormir de nuevo, ellos todos apaleados por Sumiko con algo de dolor se dirigieron para ver si al menos ya estaba el desayuno, cuando entraron se alegraron que ya estuviera

**-¿Ya despertaron a Hibari y a Sumiko?- **pregunto Haru

**-Si… pero por que no nos dijeron que Sumiko se enojaría si la levantábamos temprano- **Tsuna casi saliéndose su alma

**-¿Entonces quien los golpeo fue Sumiko?- **pregunto Reborn

**-Si- **respondió Tsuna

**-Eso fue su castigo por levantarme muy temprano y a gritos-** dijo "Feliz" Anri

A todos les apareció una gotita estilo anime por lo la razón de Anri

**-Bueno de todos modos desayunen rápido, después iremos por el siguiente guardián- **dijo Reborn sin dejar de comer

**-Y que haremos con Hibari, de seguro no querrá ir- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Se va a quedar, ya no necesita ir ya que encontramos ya a su subordinada- **hablo Reborn **–Los demás alístense y después les digo mas- **

**-Pero tenias una lista Reborn- **dijo Gokudera **–Solo deberían ir los que son necesarios-**

**-Eso es cierto- **dijo Reborn **–Pero aun así no es solo así de fácil-**

**-Como sea-** interrumpió Anri **–Coman antes de que se enfrié-**

**-Bueno al menos podre desayunar tranquilo- **dijo algo animado Tsuna

**-Esto nos dará mucha energía- **dijo contento Ryohei

-**Calla cabeza de césped, Juudaime quiere comer tranquilo-** grito enojado Gokudera

**-Cállate tu cabeza de pulpo- **grito también Ryohei

**-Ma ma, chicos- **trato de calmarlos Yamamoto, pero fue inútil ya que no le hacían caso los 2 que habían empezado a discutir

**-Chicos…- **suspiro Tsuna, no seria tranquilo

**-Chicos…- **dijo Anri molesta por tanto ruido **–Si no se callan les aventare a Sumiko molesta para que los golpee- **dijo lo ultimo algo siniestro

**-….- **todos se callaron

**-Bien comamos- **dijo "tranquila" Haru

**-Hai- **respondieron algo idos los demás

**-*Por fin sirves de algo Sumiko*- **pensó feliz Anri

Después de eso ya desayunaron tranquilos y tomaron cada uno un turno para bañarse; aunque no duraron mucho por que tenían 2 baños, nomas fue algo difícil con Lambo por todo tipo de cosas que traía en su pelo y que no dejaba que lo bañaran los chicos

**-¿Ya están listos?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Hai- **

**-Entonces ¿A dónde nos vamos a ir?- **pregunto Gokudera

**-No tengo idea- **respondió natural Reborn

**-Entonces como vamos a ir a buscarlas sino sabes- **dijeron todos sorprendidos

**-Es que el aparato que crearon Irie y Spanner del futuro es móvil- ** dijo Reborn en lo que lo mostraba **–Nos enviara a cualquier lugar donde se encuentre la subordinada, pero lo hará al azar por eso no es tan fácil-**

**-¿Con eso vinieron?- **pregunto Anri

**-Si- **contesto Reborn y lo aventó al suelo en lo que se empezó a estirar **–Aunque solo nos enviara a otro lugar de esta dimensión-**

**-¿No es peligroso?- **pregunto Anri algo preocupada por Sumiko si entraba por ahí

**-…- **no contesto Reborn **–Vámonos Tsuna- **lo aventó adentro del aparato

**-Hiee!- **desapareció

**-Ustedes siguen- **se refirió a los guardianes

Se aventaron ahora dudosos por que Reborn no negó que eso si fuera peligroso; quedaban Haru y Reborn, la castaña estaba lista para brincar pero…

**-Tú te quedas Haru- **dijo Reborn

**-Pero Haru quiere ir y ayudar- **hizo un puchero la castaña

**-Es mejor que te quedes, no sabemos si es peligroso, Ciao- **hablo Reborn yse aventó

**-Vamos Haru, hay que limpiar y también hacer el desayuno de Hibari y Sumiko- ** le dijo Anri

**-Hai- **dijo algo desaminada por que la hayan dejado

….

Mientras tanto los demás

Tsuna como siempre que caía en la maquina se desmayaba, cuando volvió en si lo único que vio a su alrededor fue arena y mas arena, se levanto

**-Chicos…- **se tallo los ojos por la arena que le entro **-¿Dónde estamos?- **pregunto

**-En alguna parte de Egipto- **respondió Gokudera

**-Vámonos Tsuna-** hablo un Reborn montado a un Leon-Camello

**-Y para donde iremos- **pregunto Chrome

-**Para eso esta Tsuna y su Hyper intuición- **le disparo Reborn

**-Vamos- **hablo serio Tsuna

Después de 1 hora, todos débilmente podían seguir, todos estaban sedientos y nadie había traído agua, pero al menos sabían que estaban cerca por que los anillos de Tsuna y Ryohei se encendieron

**-Este calor es muy extremo!- **grito Ryohei

-**Odio admitirlo, pero cabeza de césped tiene razón- **dijo Gokudera

**-Boss, ¿Qué hacemos?- **pregunto agotada Chrome

**-Debimos haber traído agua- **respondió Tsuna aun en Hyper intuición pero se le notaba que se encontraba también ya agotado **–Solo como no sabíamos a donde iríamos, sino si hubiéramos traído-**

-**Tengo una idea- **dijo Yamamoto en lo que abría su caja vongola **–****Kojirou****-**

La caja vongola no tardo nada y salió el gorrión, ya se encontraba dando vueltas arriba de ellos para desprender llama de Lluvia con lo que podían admitir todos que eso era muy refrescante y era bueno para aliviar todo ese calor infernal

**-Boss- **hablo Chrome **–Mire por allá parece que hay un palacio- **apunto a una dirección

**-*La luz esta incrementando*- **pensó Tsuna **–Vamos, tal vez puede estar ahí- **dijo en lo que empezaba a caminar para allá

Todos siguieron a Tsuna para poder llegar al palacio que cuando lo tuvieron de cerca era gigante y majestuoso

-**Deberíamos tocar- **dijo Tsuna en lo que su llama se apagaba **–Pero no conmigo- **

**-Pues creo que aquí no tienen timbre- **dijo Ryohei **-¡Hey al alguien aquí!- **grito Ryohei hasta hacer eco por el palacio

**-….- **no hubo respuesta

**-Tal vez no hay nadie- **murmuro Ryohei

**-Lambo-san ira a ver- **salto de los brazos de Chrome y salió corriendo

Duraron unos cuantos minutos y escucharon un gruñido, todos se asustaron un poco por ello y luego ven a Lambo que corría hacia ellos de nuevo pero venia asustado y estaba por llorar, salto a los brazos de Chrome y empezó a llorar

**-Lambo ¿Qué paso?- **pregunto Tsuna preocupado

**-Al..go de come..rme- **dijo entre sollozos Lambo

**-No le creo….- **paro de hablar Gokudera

Enfrente de ellos apareció una gran pantera negra

**-Hiee!- **grito asustado Tsuna

La pantera que le molesto el grito se dispuso y se lanzo contra Tsuna, que en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo pero alguien más detuvo el ataque del animal

**-Esto se ve extremo Sawada yo me encargo- **dijo emocionado Ryohei

**-Cabeza de césped ten cuidado**- lo regaño Gokudera **–Casi le hace daño al Juudaime-**

**-Se cuidarme cabeza de pulpo- **le contesto serio **–También detuve el ataque contra Sawada-**

**-…Sempai, te esta mordiendo el brazo la pantera- **dijo Yamamoto

**-¿Enserio?, yo pensé que estaba jugando- **respondió Ryohei

Todos lo miraron incrédulo, como era posible que alguien no notara la diferencia de un animal jugando y uno atacando, además de no muchos aguantarían la mordida de un animal tan grande

**-Aunque también parece que también tiene hambre- **murmuro así mismo Ryohei

**-Bastet detente- **se escucho una voz acercándose, al tiempo que la pantera hacia caso y soltaba a Ryohei ** -¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- **

-**Tsuna tu eres el jefe, así que debes de contestar- **dijo Reborn

**-Etto…- **trato de quitar su nerviosismo **–Somos la familia Vongola y estamos aquí en busca del subordinado del sol - **dijo serio Tsuna

**-Familia que…- **dijo el otro sin creer **–Pero ¿que esperan de mi?- **pregunto en lo que sus pasos se oían mas cercas

**-Los anillos están brillando intensamente- **dijo Gokudera

–**Como cuando encontramos a Sumiko- **hablo Yamamoto

-**Si es el…- **murmuro Tsuna **–¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?-**

**-Bien- **llego con ellos –**Me llamo Seth Nightray-**

Todos al mirarlo detenidamente, era mas o menos un hombre joven de estatura mediana, delgado su cabello era negro y agarrado en una larga cola trenzada hasta los tobillos, sus ojos eran de color rojo, era un poco pálido por lo que parecía que siempre se mantenía dentro del palacio

**-Ustedes están en mi propiedad- **hablo serio Seth **–¿Como es que lograron llegar?, es casi imposible encontrar este lugar en el desierto-**

**-Te diremos si aceptas lo que te dijimos-** dijo Reborn tratando de negociar

**-¿Aceptar que?- **pregunto algo curioso Seth

**-Ser el subordinado del guardián del sol Vongola- **dijo Tsuna

**-Vongola… que raro suena eso, Jajaja- **dijo riendo Seth

**-Maldito… nadie se ríe de la familia Vongola- **dijo enojado Gokudera sacando su dinamita

**-Gokudera calmado, recuerda que Sumiko dijo que muchos no nos conocen- **hablo tranquilo Yamamoto

**-Tch- **refunfuño Gokudera

**-Bien entonces te unirás o no a la Familia Vongola- ** pregunto de nuevo Tsuna

**-Y quien es ese tal guardián del sol- **dijo Seth

**-El- **todos señalaron a Ryohei

**-Mmm… pues aceptare y veré si al menos no es aburrido- **dijo Seth

**-Bien… se podría decir que fue fácil- **dijo Reborn **–Nos podrías dar algo de comer y beber, mientras haces equipaje- **

**-¿Cuantas maletas tengo traer?- **pregunto Seth

**-Unas 2 maletas, después puedes comprar cosas- **respondió Reborn

Después de eso los sirvientes del palacio se los llevaron a un salón donde había lo que se podría decir un gran festín, todos agradecieron por que al último Seth los recibió bien, después de haber descansado y comido algo ya se habían vuelto a preparar para irse

**-Seth muchas gracias, estuvo deliciosa la comida- **dijo Tsuna Feliz

**-Gracias a ustedes casi no tengo visita y es algo aburrido aquí- **respondió riéndose Seth

**-Boss, ¿ya es hora de irnos?- **hablo Chrome

**-¡Que linda!- **grito Seth y se abalanzo a Chrome para abrazarla

**-…- ** se sonrojo un poco Chrome por el abrazo

**-Etto Seth…- ** iba a hablar Tsuna, pero fue interrumpido

**-Tsuna, déjalo aprenderá como Ryohei- **dijo Reborn maliciosamente, lo que le causo un escalofrió a Tsuna **–Tenemos que irnos, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí- **lanzo el dispositivo al suelo y empezó a estirarse

**-Bien me iré lanzando yo para que no me patee Reborn- **dijo Tsuna nervioso y salto

Reborn al final tuvo que lanzar a Seth junto a Chrome que estaba atrapada aun en el abrazo y los demás se lanzaron a su voluntad, excepto Lambo que fue pateado por un Reborn al final.

….


	6. Pelea de Subordinadas

Primero que nada... Gomenasai *hace reverencia estilo Gokudera golpeándose en el suelo*, llevo 2 semanas sin subir pero no tenia inspiración y apenas empece los exámenes pero no quería defraudarlos mas así que tienen el capitulo. Es lo mas largo que los eh hecho así que disfrútenlo y pondré de 2 subordinadas para no durar mucho y también hay una sorpresa extra.

Sin nada mas que decir, Disfrútenlo owo/

* * *

_**"Subordinada de Niebla y Tormenta"**_

Ya regresando todos, el primero en verificar si todos habían regresado a salvo había sido Tsuna

**-¿Todos están bien?- **pregunto Tsuna levantándose del suelo

**-Claro Juudaime, esto no es nada- **respondió Gokudera feliz a Tsuna

-**Si Tsuna no es tan malo entrar ahí- **respondió Yamamoto tranquilo

– **¡Friki de béisbol quítate de encima!- **grito Gokudera molesto debajo de Yamamoto

**-Ma ma, Gokudera tranquilo no es mi culpa haber quedado así- **dijo tranquilo Yamamoto

**-Jajaja, a Idiotera lo están aplastando- **rio el pequeño de Lambo

**-Esto no es nada Sawada!, me gustaría que fuera mas Extremo!- **grito emocionado Ryohei

**-Bueno parece que si…- **dijo suspirando Tsuna **–Cierto Chrome y Seth, ¿se encuentran bien?-**

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien al igual que la linda chica- **dijo Seth aun abrazando a Chrome

**-…- **trataba de zafarse Chrome del abrazo

**-Ves no hay nada de que preocuparse Tsuna, aprenderá la lección de esto- **dijo Reborn maliciosamente

**-Que bueno que regresaron, ya son las 5 de la tarde- **dijo feliz Haru que salía de la cocina

**-Parece que regresaron- **dijo Sumiko en que salía de un cuarto

**-Herbívoros les he dicho que no hagan tanto ruido- **dijo el azabache molesto saliendo del mismo cuarto **–Si no se callan, los morderé hasta la muerte- **dicto sacando sus tonfas

**-¡Hiee!, Hibari-san…- **chillo Tsuna al verlo atrás de el **–Perdón Hibari-san, acabos de regresar con uno de los subordinados-**

-**Si, aquí estaba pacifico hasta que regresaron ustedes- **respondió enojado Hibari

**-Pero no es como si los hubiéramos despertado- **hablo Gokudera

**-Te equivocas, los despertaron ya que habían tomado una pequeña siesta- **dijo Anri saliendo de la cocina

-**¡Que, todavía durmieron mas!- **gritaron sorprendidos Tsuna y los demás Guardianes

**-Por cierto Anri ¿hiciste lo que te dije?- **pregunto Reborn

**-Si lo agregue a otro cuarto, pero al ver creo que necesito comprar otros colchones- **contesto Anri **–Batalle para que esos dos fueran a comprarlo y traerlo- **suspiro

-**Kufufufufu…- **se escucho alrededor de Chrome junto a una espesa niebla que empezaba a rodearla

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto asustado Seth

-**Esa risa…- **murmuro Sumiko

**-Hiee!, eso quiere decir que Mukuro va a aparecer- **dijo Tsuna con un escalofrió

Seth al no saber que pasaba soltó a Chrome y la niebla la cubrió completamente, después de que se desvaneció la niebla apareció un chico con un tridente, lo que sorprendió a Anri y Seth, pero los demás solo seguían mirando ya sabia que ocurría

**-Kufufufu, quien es él que se atreve a molestar a mi linda Chrome- **dijo Mukuro levantándose con el tridente

**-Hahi!, ¿que le paso a Chrome-chan?- **pregunto asustada la castaña

**-Hiee!, Rokudo Mukuro apareció- **grito asustado Tsuna

**-…- **miraba enojado Hibari

**-Mmm…- **miro alrededor **–Este lugar no lo conozco, Sawada Tsunayoshi me podrías decir a que se debe que no pude contactar con mi querida Chrome durante 2 días- **pregunto Mukuro serio

**-Perdón- **hizo una pequeña reverencia Tsuna **–Reborn nos dijo que teníamos que buscar subordinados para los guardianes en otra dimensión-**

-**Mukuro muestra mas respeto para el Juudaime- **dijo enojado Gokudera

**-Ma ma tranquilo Gokudera- **dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmarlo

**-Otra dimensión…- **dijo pensativo Mukuro **–Ya veo por qué no logre contactarla hasta que la sentí hoy-**

-**Hablando de ello, necesito que ayudes a Chrome a entrenarlo- **hablo Reborn

**-Arcobaleno sabes que ayudare con gusto a mi querida Chrome- **respondió tranquilo Mukuro y vio a Sumiko **– ¿Quien es ella? – **pregunto acercándose

-**Rokudo Mukuro…- **hablo Sumiko seria **–Soy la subordinada de la nube- **

**-Kufufufufu, ya veo que me conoce eso es interesante… parece que Ave-kun tiene que entrenar a alguien- **dijo con una sonrisa Mukuro

-**…- **no respondió pero estaba molesto el azabache

**-¿Que pasa Ave-kun?, ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- **pregunto Mukuro **–Espera a que tenga mi verdadero cuerpo- **

**-Tch- **Hibari volteo para otro lado aun molesto

**-¿Que paso con la linda chica?- **pregunto confundido Seth **–Yo quería seguir abrazándola y luego aparece este chico-**

**-Así que tú fuiste quien molesto a mi dulce Chrome- **dijo Mukuro enojado **–Debería mostrarte los 6 caminos del infierno como castigo-**

**-¡Espera Mukuro, es el mi subordinado!- **grito Ryohei

**-Bueno será una advertencia… si la vuelves a molestar te las veras con mis ilusiones- **dijo en lo que volvía aparecer la niebla **–Kufufu…- **apareció Chrome

Todos se habían quedados callados unos minutos hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio

**-Bien Anri saldré- **dijo Sumiko en lo que se acercaba a ala puerta

**-¿A donde va?- **pregunto Reborn

**-Al centro comercial…- **respondió Anri **–Aunque me gustaría que fuera para comprar ropa, pero solo va al área de videojuegos…- **dijo lo último deprimida

-**¿En que te vas Sumiko?- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-En una moto, como todavía no soy mayor de edad- **contesto Sumiko

**-Anri nos puedes llevar ahí también, tenemos que vestirnos como aquí para no llamar la atención cuando salgamos- **dijo Reborn

**-*Creo que aunque se vistan como aquí, llamaran la atención por las locuras que pasan a su alrededor*- **pensó Anri **–Esta bien, pero si van todos Hibari tendrá que irse con Sumiko-**

**-¿Que si me niego herbívora?- **pregunto Hibari

**-Estarás apretado considerando a todos los demás- **respondió Anri **-*Así que le gusta decir herbívoro… y luego que Sumiko le gusto copiarle*-**pensó molesta

**-… Bien me iré con Sumiko- **murmuro el azabache arrastrando a Sumiko

**-Acepto solo por odiar las multitudes- **hablo Yamamoto

**-Bueno eso evita una pelea- **dije algo alegre Tsuna

Así al final, Hibari y Sumiko se fueron en la moto para el centro comercial y los demás se lograron acomodar en la pequeña camioneta de Anri. Media hora después se reunieron todos dentro del centro comercial.

**-Duraron mucho herbívoros, debería morderlos hasta la muerte**- dijo enojado Hibari

**-Si son muy lentos- **dijo riendo Sumiko

**-Bueno había tráfico- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Pero aun así que te dicho de jugar con la moto en una calle congestionada- **dijo enojada Anri

**-Pero si no me caí- **respondió tranquila Sumiko

**-Pero si al hacer eso te empezó a perseguir una patrulla de la policía- **dijo asustada Haru

**-No se preocupen por eso, perdieron mi rastro mucho antes de llegar aquí- **dijo Sumiko Feliz por su hazaña

**-Bueno eso puede ser bueno en el futuro próximo- **dijo Yamamoto apoyando a Sumiko

**-No te sientas feliz engañando a la policía- **dijo Tsuna

**-Pero si hasta Hibari me ayudo para quitárnoslos de encima- **hizo un puchero Sumiko

**-Empezaron a trabajar en equipo- **murmuro Reborn con una sonrisa malicioso en su rostro

-**Bueno dejando eso de lado, íbamos a ir a comprar ropa no- **hablo Gokudera

**-Si vamos- **dijo emocionado Ryohei

**-Guaja jajá Lambo-san quiere comer dulces- **dijo el pequeño preparándose para salir corriendo

-**Espera Lambo, hasta que hayamos comprado la ropa compraremos dulces- **dijo Haru cargándolo

**-Pero yo quiero dulces ahora- **reprocho el niño

**-Toma- **dijo Gokudera y le daba unos dulces

**-Dulces de uva- **dijo feliz y se los metió a la boca

**-Eso fue amable Gokudera- ** dijo Anri por la buena acción de este

**-Pffft… Jajaja- **empezó a reírse Sumiko

**-Por que te ríes- **dijo molesto Gokudera

**-Nunca se le ve amable al cabeza de pulpo- **dijo Ryohei **–Solo eres así con Sawada!-**

**-Jajaja tiene razón Sempai- ** dijo riendo también Yamamoto uniéndose Sumiko

**-Bueno como sea, me iré a jugar videojuegos- **dijo Sumiko a punto de correr

**-A donde crees que vas- **dijo Anri deteniéndola **–Aprovechando que estamos todos aquí, tu también iras a comprar algo de ropa-**

**-Pero…- **pensaba en un plan para escapar de su hermana, pero sabia que si lo hacia podría irle muy mal

**-Sabes que les puedo decir, no- **hablo con una sonrisa casi parecida ala de Reborn

-**Bien… vamos- **dijo Sumiko con un aura depresiva y caminada enfrente de ellos

**-Tch, solo los acompañare por no traer dinero- **dijo Hibari caminando al lado de Sumiko

**-*Su lazo Guardián-Subordinada me esta sorprendiendo*- **pensó Reborn

Había Pasado alrededor de una hora, la mayoría ya había comprado algo de ropa y ponérsela, pero aun así todavía faltaban 2 para terminar

**-Que aburrido- **se quejo Sumiko

**-Cállate- **dijo fastidiada Anri **–No importa cuanto de quejes, no te iras a los videojuegos hasta que terminen Chrome y Seth- **

**-…- **hizo un puchero y se tiro al piso

**-Se comporta como una niña pequeña- **hablo Seth en lo que veía que elegía ya que no encontraba nada que fuera como su ropa de la realeza

**-¿Por qué hasta ahora hablaste Seth?- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-El pequeñín asesino me había disparo al llegar con una bala que no me permitió poder hablar hasta ahora- **explico el chico en lo que vio algo que le llamo la atención

**-Reborn-san ¿Cuántas tipos de balas tienes?- **pregunto Gokudera

**-Es secreto- **se limito a decir Reborn

**-Lo que quiero es no decirnos- **murmuro **–Oye Gokudera- **pregunto Sumiko

**-¿Que quieres?- **pregunto Gokudera

**-¿Todavía tienes dulces?-**

**-No ya todos se los comió Lambo- **respondió

**-Tch- **bufo y se limito a mirar por la ventana

**-Teme…- **dijo enojado Gokudera a punto de sacar su dinamita

**-Ma ma, sabes que solo quiere irse- **hablo Yamamoto para calmarlo

-**En este momento con esa actitud me recuerda a alguien- **dijo Tsuna pensativo y todos los demás se unieron para recordar

**-¡Ya se¡- **grito Ryohei **–Se parece a…- **se detuvo

Todos extrañados que el enérgico boxeador se detuviera por lo que fijaron en el para averiguar y la razón fue

**-Hahi!, como un brazo de un maniquí volara- **dijo asustada Haru

Todos vieron a Hibari pensando que había sido el responsable, pero él no estaba cerca de ningún maniquí y cuando vieron donde estaba Sumiko, al lado de ella un maniquí no tenia brazo.

**-Eso dio miedo- **dijo asustado Seth

**-Debí haber traído mis dulces- **murmuro a si misma Sumiko mientras veía por la ventana **-….Iyori- **dijo alegre en lo que salía corriendo

**-Parece que huyo- **dijo Chrome

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- **pregunto Reborn

**-Creo que fue Iyori- **contesto Yamamoto

**-Iré por ella- **dijo molesta Anri

**-No… deja que Hibari vaya por ella y también trae a la otra chica- **dijo Reborn

**-Si él bebe lo dice, este bien- **hablo Hibari antes de salir de la tienda

-**Reborn ¿porque también a la otra chica?- **pregunto Tsuna a su tutor

**-Dame-Tsuna no te has dado cuenta- **contesto Reborn en lo que lo golpeaba con el león-martillo de una tonelada

**-Itte!- **se quejo Tsuna

**-Mira tu anillo… le pedí a Chrome cubriera la luz en publico para no llamar la atención y aunque no se parezca aun brilla algo- **hablo Reborn

**-Pero aun así por que crees que es ella- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-La información es confiable ahora, por lo que alguien llamada Iyori aparece- **respondió Reborn **–Parece que hoy también encontraremos otro subordinado-**

**-Entonces…- **murmuro Gokudera y ve su anillo **–Juudaime mi anillo esta brillando- **dijo alegre

**-Boss el mio también-** dijo Chrome en lo que se acercaba a Tsuna

**-Entonces parece que son Niebla y Tormenta- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Que rara combinación- **hablo Ryohei evitando gritar para que no lo echen de la tienda

Después de unos minutos en silencio reflexionando, escuchan unas pisadas que se acercaban al lugar, voltearon a la entrada y vieron a Hibari con Sumiko y una chica más pequeña atrás de ella

**-Sumiko que te dije de escapar- **dijo molesta Anri

**-Pero si iba a saludar a Iyori-Sempai****- **se defendio Sumiko

**-Pero por que me dices sempai, somos de la misma edad- **suspiro la tal Iyori aun atrás de Sumiko

**-Pero si eres un grado mayor en la escuela- **dijo Sumiko

**-Pero si eso es por que entre un año antes que tu… Ademas me buscastes para pedirme dulces, algo que es imposible que traiga- **hablo Iyori

A todos les salio una gotita estilo anime, por la rara personalidad de Sumiko que podia aveces verse peligrosa a infantil

**-Por eso me jalo a la dulceria a comprar dulces- **dijo resignada Iyori **–No pude escapar-**

**-Por que Hibari no las trajo antes de ir- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Le compre dulces- **contesto Sumiko **–Aunque no lo demuestre adora las cosas dulces-**

**-…- **Hibari solo miro a otro lado mientras sacaba un dulce de la chaqueta nueva

**-Bueno…- **trato de cambiar el tema** –Iyori presentate- **dijo Sumiko jalándola para enfrente

Todos los presentes observaron; Era mas pequeña que Sumiko en estatura, de pelo negro largo hasta los tobillos como Seth pero suelto, tenia unos ojos amatista y suave sonrisa, muy bien proporcionada mas que Sumiko. Traía una falta tableada de color rojo, una blusa pegada al cuerpo de color negro, al igual de unas calcetas hasta las rodillas y unas botas de color negro

**-Iyori Minamoto- **dijo un poco desconfiada y giro con Sumiko **-¿Quiénes son?- **pregunto

**-Son la familia Vongola- **respondió alegre Sumiko

**-….- **se quedo callada y se les quedo viendo otra vez **–¿ Así se llaman los del videojuego que te gustan no?- **pregunto Iyori a punto del schock

**-*Tenemos un videojuego*- **pensó la familia Vongola con algo de emoción

**-Si- **respondió Sumiko

**-Bueno todo esto es demasiado raro… aunque a la mayoría los conozco ya que los has usado para ganar en los torneos que organizan y aun faltan la mayoría de los personajes- **dijo tratando de asimilarlo **–Y aquí esta ese tal Hibari que fue a buscarnos, con el que casi siempre eliges y nadie te vence, aparte que siempre me dices que…- **fue interrumpida

**-Suficiente Iyori, lo dices y ya vera como te ira- **dicto Sumiko con una aura escalofriante

**-…- **se callo Iyori por su propia seguridad

**-Hablando de videoujuegos, Anri dame mi PsP ya que si lo traes- **dijo Sumiko acercándose a Anri

**-Toma- **se lo dio **–No se para que lo quieres jugar, si aquí están ellos- **dijo Anri lo ultimo suspirando

-**Entonces tienes uno de nuestros videojuegos- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Si, como no me dejan usar la X-box 360, compre el PsP con su juego- **contesto Sumiko en lo que jugaba y Hibari observaba el juego

**-Casi se me olvida, Chrome quita un momento la protección- **hablo Reborn

**-Esta bien- **dijo en un murmuro y saco el tridente y lo hizo girar, provoco que la luz que bloqueaban de los anillos brillaran, pero el que era mayor era el de el anillo de la tormenta y tardo en irse la luz de nuevo

**-¿Qué fue eso?- **pregunto confusa Iyori

**-Es lo que prueba que eres legitima para ser subordinada para uno de los guardianes Vongola- **respondió Reborn

**-Aceptas venir con nosotros- **pregunto Tsuna

**-…- **se quedo pensando en su respuesta

**-Vamos sera muy interesante- **dijo Sumiko ya a su lado

**-¿No estabas jugando?- **pregunto Anri

**-Se lo preste a Hibari, al parecer le intereso- **respondió Sumiko

**-Espera tu también- **dijo Iyori

**-Si, de parte del mas fuerte de la familia Vongola, guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya- **dijo Sumiko señalando a un Hibari que estaba entretenido jugando

**-…- **no dijo nada y siguió jugando

**-¿Qué guardian me toco?- **pregunto Iyori

**-Auto proclamado mano derecha del décimo Vongola, el guardián de la tormenta Gokudera Hayato- **dijo Sumiko señalando

**-… Bueno si Sumiko ira ire yo- **dijo decidida Iyori

**-Bueno siendo que aceptaste, aquí se encuentra otra subordinada y necesito si alguna de las 2 la conocen- **hablo Reborn buscando unos papeles

**-Claro Reborn, aunque quien conoce mas gente es Iyori- **respondió Sumiko

**-Aquí esta- **les da los papeles y empiezan a leer

**-¿La conocen?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-…-**

**-¿Como se llama?- **pregunta curiosa Anri

**-… Mitsuki Ito- **respondió Iyori

**-Enserio ella es la guardiana de la niebla- **dijo incrédula Sumiko

**-Si por que lo dices- **dijo Reborn

**-Pues quedaría con la llama del sol… pero no tiene que ver, por que ella- **dijo Sumiko un poco fria

**-¿La conocen o no?- **pregunto Ryohei calmado para que no lo echaran de la tienda

**-Claro que la conocemos…- ** respondieron ambas

**-Eso sera rápido entonces- **dijo alegre Yamamoto

**-No lo creo- ** Hablo Anri

**-¿Por qué no?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-No se caen bien ella y Sumiko- **respondió Iyori **–Mejor dicho la odia y mas por lo que paso…-**

**-Otro gran parecido- **dijo Reborn –**Parece que los guardianes y subordinados de la llama niebla y nube SIEMPRE se odiaran-**

**-¿Pero si estará aquí?- **pregunto Gokudera

Se escucho un ruido afuera

**-¿Donde esta Seth?- **pregunto Chrome

**-…- **empezó a caminar para la salida **–La quieren conocer no, el sonido quiere decir que esta cerca- **dijo Sumiko con algo de enojo y empezó a correr

Todos tardaron en conseguir el ritmo en el que salio Sumiko y mas Tsuna, pero cuando se detuvo pudieron divisar a Seth estrellado en una pared cerca de la salida del centro comercial

**-Seth- **gritaron preocupados la familia Vongola (excepto Hibari) en lo que se acercaban

**-Ese idiota se la encontró- **murmuro molesta Sumiko

-**Sempai puedes encargarte de el- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Claro- **abrió la caja Vongola de apoyo y empezó a curarlo **–Tardare un poco-**

**-Tch- **miro a los lados **–¡Mitsuki, donde demonios estas!- **grito molesta Sumiko **-…¡Hipster!-**

**-¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames Hipster, Otaku-Idiota!- **grito a lo lejos la tal Mitsuki

**-Pero asi me contestas solamente- **dijo Sumiko burlándose **–Ademas si lo eres, solo una Hipters tendría 3 Iphon Ipods- **

**-Idiota- **se escucharon unos pasos junto al grito de Mitsuki

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Seth?- **pregunto Haru asustada por su estado

**-Ese idiota se me insinúo y pues solo me deshice de el- **contesto con desprecio Mitsuki

-***Pero solo lo hubieras rechazado*- **pensó la familia Vongola

-**¿Ya dime que es lo que quieres? Otaku-Idiota- **pregunto arrogante Mitsuki

-**Necesites que escuches lo siguiente- **dijo seria Sumiko

**-De que sera, de tus ridículos animes- **dijo burlándose Mitsuki

**-Si… se podría decir- **dijo Sumiko **–Pero no son ridículos-**

**-Como digas…-** murmuro Mitsuki en lo que aparecía

Cuando la vieron a la chica de pelo Rubio largo hasta los tobillos, con el flequillo agarrado en clips, su estatura era casi la misma que la de Sumiko (Sumiko es mas alta), ojos azules, muy proporcionada, traía un pantalón de mezclilla roto de unas partes (moda) con una remera de color azul oscuro que se caía por un hombro

**-Por que todas se visten mejor que Sumiko- **murmuro Anri

**-Oye te escuche Anri- **dijo molesta Sumiko

-**¿De que diablos quieres hablar?- **pregunto enojada Mitsuki

**-Yo no lo haré… solo te buscaba a petición de ellos- **contesto Sumiko

**-Puedes unirte y convertirte en la subordinada de la niebla de la familia Vongola- **dijo Tsuna

-… **¿Y para eso podre usar la fuerza?- **pregunto algo interesada Mitsuki

**-La niebla no es referente a la fuerza, sino de a la capacidad de de convertir con ilusiones la verdad en mentira y la mentira en verdad- **hablo Chrome

**-**… **Es aburrido que lo digas de esa manera así que no gracias- **dijo con arrogancia Mitsuki **–Oie Sumiko vamos a pelear-**

**-No …- **se negó Sumiko

**-La vez que dijiste que si nos interrumpieron- **dijo Mitsuki acercándose a Sumiko **–No supe quien era mas fuerte y ademas esto es aburrido-**

**-Te eh dicho que no…- **respondió fríamente Sumiko **–Vamonos Tsuna, no hay forma de de convertirla- **

**-Te estoy hablando Otaku-Idiota, vamos a pelear- **dijo molesta Mitsuki

-**¡Que te eh dicho que no!- **grito enojada Sumiko **–Esa vez…-**

**-Esa vez lastimaste a alguien por interrumpir- **hablo sin darse cuenta Iyori

**-Ah cierto… hace 3 semanas, tenia ganas de pelear con alguien que decían que era fuerte y ese alguien eras tu- **dijo con algo de emoción Mitsuki **– Aceptaste de mala gana, pero antes de empezar alguien se metió en medio y trato de evitar que peleáramos, me enfade lo lance contra a una ventana y lo mande al hospital-**

**-El solo quería que no se pelearan- **dijo Iyori recordando lo sucedido

**-Era un tal Kaseyaha- **dijo como si no fuera importante Mitsuki

**-Kuro…- **murmuro Sumiko y Mitsuki logro oirla

**-Así que ese debilucho es tu amigo- **dijo riéndose Mitsuki **–Por que no habrá querido que pelearas, de seguro fue por que eres debil-**

De la nada Sumiko lanzo un golpe que por poco le da a Mitsuki solo por que lo esquivo a tiempo

**-De eso hablaba- **dijo feliz Mitsuki **–Vamos no te contengas- **se puso en posición

-**¡Sumiko espera!- **iba a tratar de pararlas Tsuna

**-Déjala- **dijo Reborn apuntándole con Leon-Pistola

**-Pero…- **dijo tratando de pensar que hacer

**-Es mejor que lo arreglen entre ellas o hasta que sus guardianes las detengan- **hablo Reborn

**-Pero si Hibari sigue jugando- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Para el significa que no le podrá pasar nada- **respondió Reborn **–O que solo quiere seguir jugando-**

**-Bien parece que nadie va a interrumpir y solo verán- **dijo feliz Mitsuki **–Aunque odio las multitudes-**

La pelea la inicio Mitsuki con varios puñetazos que la mayoría fueron esquivados fácilmente por Sumiko pero otros le daban al estomago y al brazo izquierdo, cuando contraataco empezó con tratar de tumbarla pero al no ver resultado opto por una patada al estomago que fue directo, pero Mitsuki siguió como si nada…

La pelea ya llevaba 15 minutos y nadie se rendía, las dos parecían cansadas y algo lastimadas pero contraatacaban sin importar el dolor que empezaran a sentir. No había durado mucho para que la gente se reuniera junto a los Vongola para ver la pelea, el rumor de la pelea del demonio-otaku (apodo de Sumiko) contra monstruo hermoso (apodo dado a Mitsuki) se había disparado por todo el centro comercial y alrededores, por lo que muchos ya habían empezado las apuestas y la mayoría apoyaban a Mitsuki…

**-Te rindes- **dijo entrecortada mente Mitsuki

**-En tus sueños- **hablo Sumiko en lo que se lanzaba a atacar de nuevo

-**¿Quien crees que ganes?- **se escuchaba murmullos de la multitud

**-Pues Sumiko es fuerte… pero no se sabe si podrá contra la monstruo de Mitsuko- **se decian entre ellos

**-¿Crees que debemos detenerlas?- **pregunto Seth

**-Están peleando por su orgullo, no valdría la pena si lo hiciésemos- **dijo Gokudera serio

**-Aunque parece que la pelea va equilibrada- **dijo Ryohei **–¡Vamos Sumiko, gana al Extremo!- **grito para animarla

-**Jajaja parece que te están apoyando- **dijo riendo Mitsuki en lo que bloqueaba un puñetazo

**-Cállate, no estoy de humor- **dijo molesta Sumiko lanzando una patada

**-Que tal si hacemos algo- **empezó a decir Mitsuki en lo que le daba un puñetazo en el estomago **–Si ganas aceptare lo que me pedían pero si yo gano no me buscaran y te harás mi sirvienta un mes-**

-**Me parece bien- **dijo Sumiko algo agachada –**Espero que no extrañes tanto esta dimensión- **le dio un cabezazo y Mitsuki cayo al suelo

**-A esta paso puede ganar Sumiko- **decían los que apoyaban a Mitsuki **–Y a que se refiere a otra dimensión… de todos modos debemos hacer que gane Mitsuki- **

**-Parece que lo va a lograr**- decían emocionados la familia Vongola

**-Sumiko ¿Que haces?- **pregunto un chico que hizo parar a Sumiko

**-Kuro…- **hablo Sumiko y dando la espalda a Mitsuki

Todos vieron al chico ; tenia el pelo negro y los ojos verde, su estatura era mayor que la de Sumiko y tenia la complexión delgada, traía una camisa a rayas de color naranja con rojo y un pantalón holgado de color negro y unos converse de color naranja

**-No te descuides- **dijo Mitsuki en lo que le golpeaba la espalda con un tubo de fierro

**-¿De donde lo saco?- **pregunto preocupada Anri por su hermana

**-Fueron de seguro esos chicos- **dijo Chrome señalando a unos bandalos que miraban el espectáculo

-**Jajaja quien sera mi sirvienta por un mes- **dijo en lo que se disponía a golpear el estomago de Sumiko

**-Úsalas- **dijo Hibari lanzándote sus tonfas

**-Gracias Hibari- **agradecida en lo que las tomo y se tapo el ataque

**-Esas tonfas…- **murmuro Kuro **–Hibari Kyoya- **dijo en lo que lo observaba

-**Parece que nos conoces- **dijo Reborn acercándose a Kuro **–Necesitamos que Sumiko gane, no te preocupes nos ocuparemos de sus heridas al terminar-**

**-Reborn… ¿es muy importante que gane?- **pregunto Kuro preocupado por Sumiko

**-Si queremos regresar a nuestra dimensión, tiene que ganar-** hablo Tsuna

**-Tsuna… este bien- **dijo resignado Kuro

**-Parece ser que regreso ese debilucho solo para que lo vuelva a golpear- **dijo riendo Mitsuki

**-Vamos a terminar con esto- **dijo Sumiko con un aura asesina alrededor y un pequeño brillo morado empezó a rodear las tonfas

**-Eso es…-** empezó a decir Tsuna

**-…Llamas de Nube- **finalizo Kuro

**-¿Que es eso?, es un truco o que- **se escuchaban murmullos por el aumento de "llamas de color morado" en las tonfas que traía Sumiko

**-Kamikorosu-** dijo Sumiko de forma siniestra en lo que avanzaba, con el primer golpe lanzo el tubo que tenia Mitsuki lejos y con el segunda tonfa termino por noquearla

**-Venció al demonio- **decía el público atónito por lo que veían

**-Creo que es hora de irse no creen- **dijo Sumiko todavía enojada **–Todavía tengo energía para ustedes-**

Todos no dudaron y corrieron por sus vidas, al verlos lo suficientemente lejos suspiro y se desplomo, pero Hibari la detuvo y la dejo suavemente en el suelo

**-Sumiko que hiciste- **decía Kuro en lo que se acercaba a ella

**-Derrote a la subordinada de la niebla de Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro guardianes de la familia Vongola- **dijo Sumiko con una suave sonrisa

**…..**

* * *

¿Que les parece?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que si y mi sorpresa es Kuro, no sabia como seguirla y al pensar en algo apareció el, así que lo agregue y con el tengo pensado hacer Yaoi pero sera la sorpresa con cual personaje.

Hasta entonces conocen, si no hay mínimo 2 reviews no la seguiré y sera solo los miércoles

Y tambien un agradecimiento a _**Ankoku_No_Ojou-sama**_que ha sido mi gran seguidora y agradezco sus reviews nwn/**  
**

Los veo luego Ciao Ciao owo/


	7. Problema

Pues aquí con otro capitulo, casi no lo alcanzo a publicar por no pasarlo antes xD, pero bueno aquí esta y espero lo disfruten nwn/

* * *

_**"Problemas"**_

**-Lo lograste- **dijo alegre Yamamoto

**-¿Pero te encuentras bien?**- pregunto preocupado Tsuna

-**Nomas no tengo las fuerzas para levantarme- **contesto tranquila Sumiko, en lo que le entregaba a Hibari sus preciadas tonfas

**-No debería preocuparte eso- **dijo Haru preocupada

**-…. Oie Kuro- **dijo Sumiko

**-Me ignoro…- **murmuro deprimida Haru

**-¿Qué quieres?- **pregunto Kuro en lo que terminada de escuchar lo que le decían Reborn y Gokudera

**-Ven acércate- **dijo Sumiko haciendo señas

**-Para que quieres que…- **no termino de hablar Kuro cuando Sumiko le subió la camiseta **-¡¿Qué haces?!- **dijo alterándose

**-Tenia razón… aun estabas en el hospital, las vendas medio puestas quieres decir que te escapaste de ahí- **dijo Sumiko con una mirada seria

**-Te viniste corriendo sin acomodarte bien las vendas en las heridas- **dijo Tsuna sorprendido

**-Pero solo eran 5 cuadras- **dijo sin preocuparse Kuro en lo que Sumiko terminaba de apretar las vendas **–Tenia que apurarme-**

**-Y ¿como supiste que Sumiko estaba peleando?- **pregunto Gokudera

-**Iyori me mando un mensaje- **contesto Kuro **–Y por cierto Iyori, no andes apostando- **dijo lo último enojado

**-Pero si gano- **dijo Iyori **–Además se los iba a repartir a ti y a Sumiko-**

**-Ryohei no vas a curarla- **dijo Reborn

-**Cierto se me olvidada- **hablo Ryohei y salió su caja Vongola **-¡****Kangaryuu!-**

-**Kuro ¿tu nos conoces?- **pregunto curiosa Chrome

**-Conocerlos, vio el manga y el anime desde el principio hasta el final con Sumiko- **respondió Anri **–Tanto que como eran vacaciones se quedo a dormir con nosotros y no salían nada mas para el baño y comer- **dijo lo ultimo con resignación

**-Entonces también has jugado el videojuego- **hablo Yamamoto

**-Si, aunque no soy capaz de ganarle a Sumiko- **dijo algo apenado Kuro

-**¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Reborn y Gokudera ya me explicaron la situación- **contesto Kuro como si todo fuera normal **–Aunque me hubiera gustado ser un subordinado también- **suspiro resignado

**-Oie Kuro el anillo que traes puesto…- **dijo señalándolo Gokudera

**-Este deben conocerlo no, el anillo del decimo Shimon, Cozato Enma- **dijo alegre Kuro

**-Oie Kuro ¿Traes dulces?- **pregunto en modo infantil Sumiko

**-Siempre traigo por que me pides- **respondió Kuro dándole dulces

**-Dulce de mango- **murmuro feliz Sumiko metiendo un dulce a su boca

**-Maldita…- **se escucho un quejido

**-Seguía ahí- **dijo olvidado Hibari

-**Parece que la paralización perdió efecto- **dijo Sumiko comiendo otro dulce **–Kuro tenemos que encontrar otro nervio-**

**-Entonces ese fue el último golpe…- **murmuro Reborn intrigado

**-Entonces ese maldito sabe pelear, entonces por que no distes pelea- **dijo cabreada Mitsuki tratando de levantarse

-**No peleo con chicas, nomas Sumiko es la excepción y es por que entrenamos, no atacamos con trampas y trucos sucios- **dijo Kuro comiendo también un dulce

**-Igual que todos los hombres-** dijo aun cabreada Mitsuki en lo que por fin se mantenía en pie

-**Si dices eso- **hablo Hibari parándose enfrente de Mitsuki **–Peleemos herbívora-**saco sus tonfas

**-De seguro bromeas- **dijo Mitsuki

**-No esta bromeando- **hablo la familia Vongola, Kuro y Sumiko

-**Kufufufufu…- **se escucho alrededor de Chrome junto a una niebla color índigo

**-Otra vez- **suspiro Sumiko

**-Es lo que creo que es- **dijo algo emocionado Kuro

**-Si- **dijo la familia Vongola

**-Pero si no le hice nada a la linda chica-** grito asustado Seth

**-No creo que sea esa la razón…- **dijo Chrome antes de ser cubierta por la niebla por completo

**-¿Que sucede?- **preguntaron confundidas Iyori y Mitsuki

Después de que Reborn digiera eso, la niebla que cubría desaparece, mostrando al joven (cabeza de piña xD) con tridente en mano

**-Kufufufu- **rio Mukuro en lo que observaba el alrededor

**-A que vienes ahora- **dijo molesto Gokudera

**-Que no puedo conocer a quien se supone que entrenare junto a mi linda de Chrome- **dijo Mukuro** -¿Quién es?- **pregunto

**-Ella- **dijo Yamamoto señalando a Mitsuki

**-*Mmm… es quien perdió contra la subordinada de Ave-kun*- **pensó Mukuro **–Ave-kun deberías darle unas tonfas, al parecer pelea bien con ellas- **dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa

**-Hmp- **se limito decir Hibari

**-Seria genial tener unas- **murmuro Sumiko y Hibari logro escucharla

**-Pero tampoco creas que tendrá tanta suerte la próxima vez, cuando lo hayan hecho, mi subordinada será capaz de crear ilusiones y haber si ella podrá vencerla- **dijo Mukuro

**-Eso si acepta-** hablo Kuro

**-Como todavía no acepta- **dijo Mukuro algo molesto

-**Debe hacerlo, perdió la apuesta- **dijo Iyori

**-Y ¿que si me niego?- **pregunto Mitsuki con arrogancia

-**Si no aceptas convertirte en mi subordinada, te hare ver los 6 caminos del infierno como castigo- **respondió Mukuro serio

-**¿De seguro solo lo dices en broma no?- **pregunto Mitsuki

**-… No lo es- **contesto Tsuna

**-…Lo hare, no me arriesgare a algo-** dijo sin desgano Mitsuki

-**Bien espero que se cumpla- **dijo Mukuro complacido **–Y ¿Quiénes son los ellos?- **pregunto señalando a Iyori y a Kuro

-**La chica es la subordinada de la Tormenta y el chico es un amigo de la subordinada de la Nube- **Reborn

**-Y no hay problema con el chico- **dijo Mukuro

**-No te preocupes- **hablo Sumiko

**-Bueno, Sawada Tsunayoshi espero que pronto regreses con mi querida Chrome a salvo a Nanimori- **dijo Mukuro mientras que la niebla color índigo aparecía de nuevo **–Kufufufu…- **desapareció y por remplazo salió Chrome

**-Boss, algo más que Mukuro-sama quiere es que estemos de regreso en 2 días- **dijo Chrome

**-Que solo 2 días, pero si todavía faltan 2 subordinados- **dijo Tsuna empezando a preocuparse

**-Gracias Kangaryuu, ya me siento mejor- **dijo Sumiko acariciando al canguro

**-Bien Mitsuki e Iyori les contactaremos mañana para partir, alisten algunas de sus cosas- **hablo Reborn

**-Como sea- **dijo Mitsuki algo molesta y se iba a empezar a irse

**-¡Y como te contactaremos!- **dijo Ryohei gritándole por que se había alejado

**-Sumiko tiene el numero para hacerlo- **grito en lo que desaparecía entre la multitud Mitsuki

**-¿Por qué tienes su numero?- **pregunto Seth

**-Cosas sin importancia- **dijo Sumiko

**-Bien, vamos a descansar- **dijo Tsuna feliz

**-Hai- **dijo igual de feliz la familia Vongola

**-Tsuna pero a donde vas- **dijo Reborn haciendo que todos se detuvieran **–Solo faltan 2 personas, vamos a ir por ellas- **

**-Nada de peros Dame-Tsuna, llegando a la casa de Sumiko nos iremos- **dijo Reborn

**-Bueno los veo mañana- **dijo Iyori despidiéndose y yéndose hacia el segundo piso del centro comercial

**-Oie Anri, ¿puedo quedarme a cenar con ustedes?- **pregunto Kuro

**-Por supuesto, si quieres quedarte a dormir también- **dijo Anri con sarcasmo

**-Gracias- **agradeció Kuro por no haber entendido el sarcasmo

-***Que inocente*- **pensó divertido Reborn

**-Esto es aburrido, vamos- **hablo Hibari jalando a Sumiko

**-Los vemos allá- **dijo Sumiko en lo que se encaminada junto el azabache

**-Bien- **suspiro **–Veamos como se acomodan todos- **dijo Anri para que se encaminaran ala camioneta **-*Así se sentirá tener a varios hijos*- **pensó fastidiada

Después de unos 30 minutos lograron llegar a la casa por el tráfico que había…

**-Bien Haru vayamos preparando la cena, ahora hay muchas personas- **dijo Anri entrando a la cocina

-**Hai- **dijo animada la castaña por ser de ayuda en algo

**-Bien nosotros nos vamos- **hablo Reborn lanzando el dispositivo y empezaba a estirarse

**-Pero…- **dijo Tsuna pensando en una escusa para no ir

**-Vamos Dame-Tsuna- **dijo Reborn dándole un puñetazo

-**Itte- **se quejo adolorido Tsuna

**-No puede faltar el jefe de todos modos, además solo irán ya Yamamoto y Lambo- **dijo Reborn apuntándole con Leon-Pistola

**-Hiee!-**

**-Vamos Tsuna solo son 2 y podrás descansar- **dijo Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizarlo

-**Vamos Juudaime, sé que usted puede- **dijo animándolo Gokudera

**-Tch, que herbívoros tan ruidosos- **murmuro Hibari y se fue al cuarto de Sumiko

**-Kuro, vayamos a ver anime- **dijo animada Sumiko **–Te esperado para ver juntos Fairy Tail- **

-**Que esperamos- **hablo Kuro llevándosela a la sala

**-¿Fairy Tail?- **preguntaron dudosos la familia Vongola

**-Es otro anime, después que se acabara el suyo no sabia que ver y Kuro lo encontró- **hablo Anri desde la cocina

-**Bueno es hora de irse- **dijo Reborn pateando a Lambo y a Tsuna por el aparato **–Ciao- **salto Reborn

**-Los vemos mas tarde- **hablo Yamamoto lanzándose

**-Suerte Boss- **murmuro Chrome

Con Tsuna y Reborn

**-Itte!- **se quejo el castaño ya que Yamamoto le cayo encima

**-Lo ciento Tsuna-** se disculpo Yamamoto y se levanto

**-Reborn ya te había dicho que yo mismo podía aventarme-**dijo Tsuna a punto de llorar

**-Pero es más divertido hacer eso- **hablo Reborn con una sonrisa

**-¡Miren una chica con pechos Grandes!- **g rito Lambo enfatizando lo ultimo

**-Lambo que te dicho que no digas eso- **dijo Tsuna regañando al pequeño

-**Etto…- **escucharon una voz femenina

**-Ehh- **voltearon Tsuna y Yamamoto

Pudieron divisar a una chica mayor que ellos, tenia como unos 20 años mas o menos ; era alta, cabello un poco largo y lacio de color café castaño claro, piel nívea, ojos color esmeralda, de curvas pronunciadas y busto grande. Traía una yukata puesta con un carcaj de flechas y un arco de madera.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿venían a preguntar para las clases de tiro con arco?- **pregunto la chica un poco tímida e inclinada a ellos que estaban aun en el piso

**-No venimos por eso- **dijo nervioso Tsuna ya que la yukata no dejaba nada a la imaginación

**-Venimos para darte una propuesta- **dijo Reborn

**-¿Que tipo de propuesta?- **pregunto curiosa la chica

**-Ser la subordinada del guardián de la Lluvia de la familia Vongola- **dijo Reborn dándole un pequeño volante

**-Mmm… veamos- **se puso a leer **–Se ve que será divertido-**

**-¿Entonces aceptas?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Solo quiero saber quien es el guardián de la Lluvia- **dijo mientras los miraba mas curiosa

**-Soy yo- **hablo Yamamoto **–Soy Yamamoto Takeshi ¿y tu?-**

**-Fammia Artemis- **se presento la chica

**-Bien, Fammia podrías empacar tus cosas, necesitamos buscar a alguien mas- **pidió Reborn

**-Claro, de todos modos el dojo es de mi familia- **dijo Fiamma con tranquilidad mientras se iba a otra habitación

-**Oie Reborn, ¿Qué fue lo que le distes?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Es algo que le pedí a Sumiko que hiciera- **contesto Reborn dándole un volante igual que el otro

-**Veamos…- **empezó a leerlo **–No se como se convenció- **dijo Tsuna confundido

**-Lo único es que ella se convenza- **dijo Reborn quitándole el volante **–Tenemos que apurarnos-**

**-Listo- **dijo la chica ya con ropa normal **–Esta bien ¿que me lleve mi arco?-** pregunto

**-Si no hay problema- **respondió Yamamoto

**-Entonces solo falta Lambo- **dijo Tsuna con alivio

**-Guajajaja, Lambo-san someterá a su subordinado- **dijo riendo el pequeño

-**Cállate- **hablo Reborn lanzándolo al aparato **–Vamos Fiamma-**

**-¿Eso es seguro?- **pregunto Fiamma

**-No lo sabemos- **respondió Yamamoto **–Pero aun así no ah pasado nada malo-**

Así al final todos se avientan, el siguiente lugar no se lo podían creer; era como un laboratorio tipo de películas de ciencias ficción. Y mas cuando a vieron a Lambo escapando de una chica peli naranja con bata

**-Vamos niño vaca, solo quiero examinarte- **decía la chica en brillo en los ojos **–De seguro me darán dinero por tu información-**

**-Waaaa!- **lloraba Lambo, corrió y salto hacia Tsuna cuando lo vio

-**¿Quiénes son ustedes?- **pregunto intrigada la chica mientras se quitaba la bata

Cuando se acercó vieron que la chica era peli naranja; su pelo le llega a la mitad de su esbelta espalda, de ojos café, tenia un tatuaje en su parte superior de brazo izquierdo casi llegando al hombro, en forma de remolino con 1 mandarina, muy curvilínea y bien formada

-**Somos la familia Vongola y buscábamos a…- **empezó a decir Tsuna en lo que Reborn le daba un papel **-…Ann Strauss-**

**-Soy yo- **contesto Strauss

**-Venimos a la petición de que aceptes ser la subordinada del guardián del rayo-** hablo Tsuna

**-Y ¿que podría ganar si acepto?- **pregunto Strauss

**-En algunas misiones que hagas te pagaran grandes cantidades de dinero y si aceptas, podrás experimentar con el niño vaca ya que él es el guardián de rayo- **dijo Reborn para tratar de convencerla

**-Dinero…- **dijo Strauss yéndose y regresando con una maleta **–Que no nos íbamos, el dinero me esta esperando-**

**-Ella se parece a Verde y a Viper- **dijo Tsuna

**-Si tienes razón- **dijo riendo Yamamoto

**-Vamos salten- **hablo Reborn aventando a Lambo y a Tsuna

**-Esto ya se me hizo divertido- **dijo Fiamma

**-Verdad que si- **hablo Yamamoto en lo que los 2 saltaban

**-Que genial aparato, me dejaría investigarlo- **dijo Strauss con brillo en lo ojos

**-Después, por ahora lo necesitamos- **dijo Reborn en lo que se aventaba después de Strauss

*Horas después*

**-¡Despierten!- grito Ryohei **

**-¡Que!- **dijeron Tsuna, Yamamoto, Fiamma y Strauss al unísono

**-Vamos ya es hora de irnos- **dijo Sumiko y Kuro cargando cada uno una mochila

**-Que ya paso un día- **dijo preocupado Tsuna **–Espera, Kuro ¿también viene?-** pregunto Tsuna

**-Reborn me dejo ir con ustedes- **dijo Kuro alegre

**-Y ¿porque no recordamos que paso anoche?- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-Despertaron a Sumiko y a Hibari… pensábamos que habían quedado en coma- **hablo Seth

**-Por suerte y no recuerdan nada- **dijo Iyori recordando un incidente con Sumiko

**-Vamos llevamos esperándolos- **dijo sin ganas Mitsuki

**-Vamos Dame-Tsuna- **hablo Reborn lanzando el aparato **–Es hora de irnos a casa- **

**-Hai- **dijo alegre Tsuna de por fin regresar a Nanimori

**-Tengan cuidado-** dijo Anri dándoles ánimos **–Y Kuro tratare de explicarle a tus padres-**

**-Adiós- **se despidieron todos y se lanzaron al aparato por turnos

Pero en el viaje Tsuna sintió que algo no andaba bien y cuando por fin se acabó el viaje, quedo impactado por lo que veían

**-Este lugar no es Nanimori- **dijo Tsuna en shock al ver que algo malo había ocurrido

**-Al parecer el aparato se daño- **hablo Reborn viendo el panorama

**-¡¿Qué?!- **gritaron todos asustados (incluso Hibari, él quiere regresar a Nanimori)

**-Parece ser que también Giannini ayudo a crear el aparato- **dijo Reborn

La familia Vongola les apareció un aura depresiva

**-¿Pero entonces donde nos encontramos?- **pregunto molesta Mitsuki

**-Mmm… Kuro este lugar no se te hace conocido de alguna parte…- **hablo Sumiko pensante

**-Me recuerda a… el reino de Fiore- **respondió Kuro

**-¿Lo conocen?- **preguntaron todos

**-Si…- **contestaron los dos al unísono **–Al anime de Fairy Tail…-**

**-Esperen, entonces caímos en la dimensión equivocada- **dijo alterado Tsuna

**…..**

* * *

****Si como vieron, los mande a otra dimensión xD si me preguntan por que fairy tail?, pues así lo soñé así que quise publicarlo y lo que pienso que les prepara lo siguiente.

Bien como saben solo actualizo miércoles a menos que este ocupada o no se llegue al numero de reviews que pida y aun así pido pocos y por ello pediré mínimo 3 para publicar otro capitulo.

Sin mas que decir los veo a la próxima actualización

Ciao Ciao owo/


	8. Fairy Tail

Hola... enserio lamento no haber actualizo, pero como yo decía era que si no se cumplían 3 reviews no iba a subir y así estuve hasta cuando me di cuenta que ya había 4 y no pude transcribirlo hasta la fecha.

Una amiga enserio me rogó por seguirle y terminarlo, por lo que no he hecho la tarea para poder pasarlo. Espero los que me sigan lo vean y lo disfruten w

* * *

"_**¿Fairy Tail?"**_

**-¿A dónde fuimos a parar Otakus-Idiotas?- **pregunto cabreada Mitsuki levantando del cuello a ambos

**-Ehh Mitsuki cálmate, no los vayas a ahorcar- **decía preocupada Fiamma

-**Si de todos modos solo decimos lo que vemos- **hablo Kuro

**-Es fácil de entender, el aparato fallo y caímos en la dimensión de Fairy Tail en vez de la de Katekyo Hitman Reborn- **dijo Sumiko

**-Tch-** los soltó

**-Solo espero que este Fairy Tail no sea el de años 7 en el futuro- **murmuro Sumiko

-¿**Dijiste algo?- **pregunto Tsuna que estaba a un lado

**-No nada- **negó Sumiko

~_**Flash Black**_~

**-Kuro, Sumiko necesito hablar con ustedes- **hablo Reborn

**-¿Qué sucede?- **preguntaron ambos

**-No pueden decir de nuevo el nombre de Enma Kozato enfrente de los chicos- **dijo Reborn serio

-**¿Por qué no?- **pregunto Kuro

-**Ellos solamente han regresado del futuro- **dijo Reborn **–Todavía no lo conocen-**

**-Y ciertamente lo conocen después- **hablo Sumiko

**-Logre encargarme para que no recordaran el nombre, la historia ira igual-**

**-Pero…- **quería decir algo Sumiko

**-No digas nada Sumiko, no pueden contar nada de eso, la historia de Tsuna y sus guardianes tienen que irla descubriendo ellos- **dijo mas serio Reborn **-¿Entendido?**

**-…Esta bien- **dijeron resignados Kuro y Sumiko

~_**Fin del Flash Black~**_

_**-**_**Como sea, ese estúpido de Giannini- **dijo molesto Gokudera

-**Reborn ¿Qué hacemos?- **pregunto preocupado Tsuna

**-Vamos a explorar- **hablo Reborn subiéndose al hombro de Kuro

-**De seguro encontraremos a algún científico que pueda arreglarlo- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Pero en este anime no es sobre tecnología, sino de magia- **hablo Kuro

-**...-**

**-¡Ese es un problema Extremo!- **grito Ryohei

**-Yo tal vez pueda repararlo- **hablo Strauss

-**¿Enserio?- **preguntaron esperanzados todos

-**Si, solo necesitare algunas herramientas- **respondió Strauss

-**Pero aquí solo hay magia- **dijo sin esperanzas Seth

**-Pero recuerdo que hay un mago que es capaz de crear cosas con solo dibujarlas- **hablo recordando Sumiko **–Si no me equivoco se llama Reedus-**

**-¿Y donde esta el para ir?- **preguntaron todos (excepto Sumiko y Kuro claro xD)

**-En el gremio de Fairy Tail- **contesto Sumiko **–Si hallamos el gremio lo encontraremos ahí-**

**-Y nosotros ¿como sabremos cual gremio es?- **pregunto Iyori

**-Aquí tengo una imagen de como pueden reconocerlo- **hablo Kuro **–Les pasare la imagen para que puedan verificar-**

**-Esta bien- **dijeron las subordinadas (si nomas ellas tienen celular xD)

**-Nos dividiremos en 3 partes, para explorar más y el que encuentre primero el gremio avisa los demás- **hablo Reborn

-**Hai- **dijeron de acuerdo todos

Se formaron los equipos así:

**Equipo 1: **Tsuna, Reborn, Hibari, Sumiko y Kuro. Se fueron por el camino derecho

**Equipo 2: **Gokudera (G-Inner: Yo quería ir con el Juudaime T.T), Yamamoto, Chrome, Iyori y Mitsuki. Se fueron por el camino de la derecho

**Equipo 3: **Ryohei, Lambo, Fiamma, Strauss y Seth. Se fueron por el camino de la izquierda

_**~Mientras tanto en otro lado~**_

**-¿Saben donde se metió Natsu-san?- **pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello azul recogida en dos coletas, junto a una gata blanca con alas

-**No sabemos Wendy- **contesto la mayoría del gremio

**-Mirajane-san usted sabe ¿donde esta Natsu-san?- **pregunto la nombrada Wendy

**-Natsu ya se fue a hacer una misión junto a Happy- **respondió Mirajane entregando unas bebidas

-**Ese maldito ya se fue, se supone que nos iba a esperar-** dijo enojado un chico de pelo azul oscuro

**-Gray-sama su ropa- **le recordó una chica de pelo azul sonrojada

**-Ahhh!- **grito sorprendido Gray

-**Pero entonces tenemos que encontrarlo, necesito ese dinero para el alquiler de mi apartamento- **decía entre sollozos una rubia

**-Entonces vamos a buscarlo- **dijo la gata blanca

**-Yo lo buscare después de terminar mi pastel de fresas- **hablo una pelirroja comiendo

**-Bien- **dijeron y salieron en su búsqueda -***Vamos a encontrarlo antes de que Erza lo encuentre y lo castigue*- **pensaron asustados

**-*Que ruidosos son*- **pensó molesto un chico rubio mientras salía también del gremio

_**~Con el equipo 1~**_

**-Ver tanta comida me dio hambre- **murmuro Sumiko mientras le gruñía el estomago

-**Enserio solo por ver la comida- **dijo sorprendido Tsuna –**Hibari-san por favor no te alejes-**

**-Hmp- **se acercó Hibari a ellos

-**Creo que nos falta poco- **dijo Kuro

-**Oie chica te gustaría divertirte un rato- **dijo un desconocido a Sumiko

-**No- **contesto Sumiko y se alejo

**-¡Maldita estúpida!- **grito el desconocido y le lanzo un frasco con un líquido azul

El frasco fue reventado en el aire y algo de ese líquido le cayó a Hibari

**-…- **se veía molesto Hibari **–Kamikorosu- **se aventó al desconocido a golpearlo

**-Deberíamos detenerlo- **hablo Tsuna al ver la paliza que recibía el desconocido de Hibari

**-Mejor dejémoslo así, por cierto que puntería Reborn- **dijo Kuro

-**Maldito…- **dijo apenas audible el desconocido **–No dejare que esto se quede así, ¡Chicos!- **grito y 20 personas rodearon a Hibari

**-Bien, veré si estos herbívoros son mas fuertes- **dijo Hibari encendiendo las tonfas con llamas de nube

**-Creo que eso del frasco era algo como un hechizo- **murmuro Sumiko **–Oie Hibari no te sientes diferente….- **iba a terminar pero se quedo atónita

**-Mmm parece que quedo incompleto ya que solo le cayo un poco- **hablo Reborn **–Si te hubiera dado Sumiko, ahora mismo serias un gato-**

**-¿Por qué dicen eso?- **pregunto Tsuna confundido y volteo a ver a Hibari **-…- **había terminado pero lo más que se podía notar era una cola y orejas de gato de color negro

**-Etto… Hibari- **dijo Sumiko

**-Mmm…- **se acercó **-¿Qué?- **pregunto

-**No te sientes algo diferente- **contesto Tsuna dudoso

**-No… solo tengo sueño- **murmuro y se agarró de Sumiko ya que es la que tenía enfrente

-**Hibari-san- **dijo preocupado Tsuna

**-No te preocupes Tsuna, se quedo dormido- **hablo Sumiko cargándolo tipo abrazo (trae una mochila por eso no lo pone en su espalda)

**-Bueno acabo con todos- **dijo Kuro viendo alrededor

**-Aye!, ese chico es fuerte- **dijo un gato azul volando

**-Tienes razón Happy, Oie ¿puedo pelear con el?- **pregunto un chico peli rosa que estaba a un lado

-**Natsu Dragnel y Happy- **dijo emocionado Kuro

-**Aye!, somos famosos Natsu- **dijo feliz Happy

-**Lo siento Natsu, esta dormido- **hablo Sumiko

**-No importa, lo despertare- **dijo sin dudar Natsu mientras se acercaba

**-Hiee!, no lo hagas- **dijo Tsuna poniéndose enfrente

**-¿Por qué no?- **pregunto Natsu

-**Querrá pelear con el primero que vea- **dijo Kuro

**-Entonces que estamos esperando- **dijo mas emocionado Natsu mientras hacia a un lado a Tsuna

**-Pero…- **decía nervioso Tsuna

**-Si no quieres que lo despierte, entonces tu pelea- **hablo Reborn mientras de disparaba la bala de Hyper voluntad

-**Mira Natsu también usa magia de fuego- **dijo Happy

**-No es fuego, son llamas de última voluntad del cielo-** dijo Reborn

**- Veré como sabe- **dijo emocionado Natsu mientras no ponía atención a Reborn**–Aunque exageras al tener fuego en la cabeza-**

**-Es suficiente- **dijo Tsuna serio **–Empecemos- **dijo volando y golpeándolo lejos

-**¡Natsu!- **grito preocupado Happy

-**Esto será divertido- **hablo Natsu saliendo entre los escombros y encendiéndose (literalmente)

Así empezó una pelea de Tsuna contra Natsu

-**Oie Happy, ¿Estamos cerca del gremio de Fairy Tail?-** pregunto Sumiko

-**Aye!, ese el gremio donde estamos Natsu y yo- **dijo feliz Happy

-**Si lo se- **murmuro Sumiko

-**Aye?- **

_**Mientras tanto el equipo 3~**_

**-Parece que llevamos caminando en círculos- **hablo Fiamma

**-Pero debemos encontrar ese gremio- **dijo Strauss

**-Lambo-san dice que es por ahí- **dijo el pequeño señalando por donde habían ido

**-Lambo venimos de ahí-** dijo en regaño Ryohei

**-Y si le preguntamos a ese sobre el gremio que estamos buscando- **hablo Seth señalando a un rubio que pasaba

-**¡Ey tu!- **grito Ryohei mientras todos se acercaban para preguntar **–Sabes ¿Por donde queda el gremio de Fairy Tail?- **pregunto

**-Yo soy de Fairy Tail- **hablo el chico

**-Es que estábamos…- **fue interrumpida Strauss

**-Si se piensan unir a Fairy Tail, deben ser fuertes- **dijo el chico en todo de arrogancia

**-Pero solo buscábamos a un mago de ahí-** hablo Seth

**-Si quieren que los lleve, tendrán que ganarme- **dijo empezando a reunir electricidad en su mano **–Si son débiles no merecen siquiera llegar al gremio-**

**-Necesitamos un pararrayo- **dijo algo asustada Strauss

-**Lambo lo siento- **murmuro mientras lo cargaba

-**Soy Laxus de Fairy Tail- **dijo arrogante mientras lanzaba el rayo

**-¡Aguanta al Extremo!- **grito Ryohei lanzando a Lambo directo al rayo

**-Gupya!- **grito el pequeño mientras recibía el rayo y daba vueltas hasta brincar con Ryohei

**-Que raro, ni Natsu puede quedarse en pie con eso- **murmuro Laxus

**-Ese niño vaca es sorprendente-** dijeron Strauss, Fiamma y Seth

-**Debo.. man..tener la cal…ma- **decir el niño a punto de llorar **-¡Waaaa!- **saco la bazuca de 10 años y se dio a si mismo junto a Ryohei, un humo de color rosa los rodeo

**-Parece que fallaron- **dijo Laxus

**-Todo lo contrario…- **se escucho en el humo

**-Ehh-**

**-Yare Yare, parece que también le di a Ryohei- **dijo una voz, que cuando desapareció el humo rosa y dejaba a la vista a un muchacho vestido formal con estampado de vaca y cuernos

**-Lambo si me distes es que ¡necesitaban ayuda al Extremo!- **grito una versión mas adulta de Ryohei

-**No solo por cambiar su apariencia van a poder vencerme- **decía Laxus mientras rayos lo rodeaban

**-Vamos- **dijo Ryohei adulto y empezaron a pelear

_**~Con el Equipo 2~**_

**-Tch- **gruñía Mitsuki cada vez que se le pegaban mucho

**-Vamos Mitsuki, tal vez ya falte poco- **dijo Iyori

**-Miren esa niña tiene la marca- **dijo Gokudera

**-Oie- **dijo Yamamoto tratando de llamar su atención mientras corría hacia ella

**-¿Si?- **pregunto la niña de pelo azul recogido en 2 coletas

**-¿Eres del gremio Fairy Tail?- **pregunto amable Yamamoto

**-¿Para que quieres saber?- **interpuso una gata blanca

-**Estamos buscando a un mago de ahí para ver si nos podía ayudar con algo- **hablo Chrome que se había acercado

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **pregunto Yamamoto

**-Mi nombre es Wendy y ella es mi compañera Charles- **contesto

**-Mucho gusto Wendy somos la familia Vongola, bueno una parte- **hablo Gokudera

**-¿Y los demás?- **pregunto Charles

**-Nos separamos para poder encontrar el gremio- **dijo Iyori

**-¿Que no conocen Magnolia?- **pregunto confundida Wendy

**-Es que no somos de aquí- **hablo algo molesta Mitsuki

**-…Entonces de donde s…- **fue interrumpida

**-Wendy todavía no hallas a Natsu- **dijo llegando una rubia

**-No Lucy-san- **respondió Wendy

-**¿Entonces puedes llevarnos?- **pregunto Iyori

**-Si, Lucy-san los llevare al gremio, tú sigue buscando a Natsu-san- **dijo Wendy

Todos se escucharon al escuchar una melodía

**-Aahh es mi celular- **dijo Iyori y contesto **–Si Kuro, si encontramos a alguien de Fairy y ya íbamos para allá... que dices… bueno adiós- **colgó

**-¿Qué paso?- **preguntaron la los Vongola

**-Etto… pues dice que alguien llamado Natsu buscaba pelea con Hibari al cual le cayó un poco de una pócima y ahora es medio gato, pero Reborn mando a Tsuna- **respondió Iyori

-…-

Escucharon una explosión y lograron notar que de ahi salian varios rayos y luz

**-También que Fiamma le informó que un tal Laxus pidió una pelea para poder llevarlos al gremio y que Lambo uso la bazuca de 10 años en el y Ryohei y por alguna razón la duración se extendió- **dijo aun sin haber entendido algo

**-….-**

**-Que Natsu buscaba pelea- **dijo molesta una pelirroja

**-Erza…- **dijeron asustadas Lucy y Wendy

-**Y también Laxus- **agrego tranquila Charles

**-Yo iré por Laxus- **dijo un viejo

**-Maestro- **dijo sorprendida Erza **-Bien entonces yo iré por Natsu- **dijo seria y se fue corriendo

**-Espero salga vivo Natsu- **murmuro Lucy y Wendy

_**~Regresando con el Equipo 1~**_

**-Happy ¿Qué año es?- **pregunto Sumiko sentada con un Hibari-medio gato encima

**-*784, ¿por?- **pregunto curioso

-**No nada mas, mmm… se me hace raro que no se haya despertado aun ya que él tiene el sueño muy ligero- **dijo Kuro

**-Los gatos tenemos el sueño pesado, Aye!- **grito Happy

**-****Punto Zero Avanzado: Primera Edición- **dijo Tsuna tocando las piernas de Natsu y congelándoselas

**-¡Por que no puedo derretirlo!- **gritaba sin saber Natsu mientras trataba de derretir el hielo de sus piernas

-**Así se termina la pelea- **dijo antes de salir de Hyper voluntad Tsuna **–Reborn te eh dicho que no me dispares así nada mas-** se quejo

**-Sigues siendo un Dame-Tsuna- **hablo Reborn golpeando a Tsuna con Leon-Martillo de una tonelada

**-¡Itte!- **se quejo el castaño

**-Bien ahora podremos preguntar- **hablo Sumiko **–¿Nos pueden llevar a su gremio?-**

**-Yo los llevare-** hablo llegando una pelirroja con armadura

**-Erza…- **dijeron asustados Natsu y Happy

**-¿Ustedes son la familia Vongola?- **pregunto Erza

**-Si-** contesto Tsuna **–Pero todavía fal…- **fue interrumpido

**-Ya solo faltan ustedes- **dijo Erza mientras veía a Natsu con mirada asesina **–Vamos-**

-**Me pueden quitar esto antes- **interpuso Natsu mientras seguía intentando derretir el hielo de sus piernas

**-Si, perdón- **dijo Tsuna abriendo su caja Vongola mientras entraba en Hyper Voluntad **–Nuts- **salió el pequeño león **–Modo di attaco-** se transformo y de un solo golpe Tsuna rompió el hielo, termino y salió del modo Hyper

**-Gracias…- **agradeció Natsu y vio a Erza **–Happy huyamos-**

**-Aye, sir- **dijo Happy tomándolo y saliendo volando

-**No te escapes- **dijo molesta Erza mientras les lanzaba espadas

**-Etto… Erza nos vamos ya al gremio- **hablo Sumiko

**-Lo siento, perdí la compostura- **se disculpo Erza **–Vamos-**

Duraron por lo menos unos 10 minutos y llegaron ala entrada del gremio de Fairy Tail, cuando entraron pudieron ver a todos los demás sentados en unas mesas

**-¡Chicos!- **gritaron felices al ver que estaban bien

**-Chicos… entonces es cierto- **dijo Tsuna al ver sus guardianes **–Otona-Lambo y Oni-chan no se han ido-**

**-Tal vez se daño la bazuca, así cuando le dio a Gokudera y se convirtió en un niño de 5 años- **dijo Sumiko riéndose por lo ultimo que dijo

**-O parece que la magia evita que se vallan- **intervino Kuro

**-¡Eso es Extremo!- **grito a todo pulmón Ryohei

**-…- **se empezó a mover Hibari

**-Al parecer solo Ryohei puede hacerlo despertar-** murmuro Sumiko **–Kuro mis audífonos- **

**-Si- **busco en la mochila de Sumiko y saco unos audífonos negros; se lo acodaron con lentitud y esperaron mas movimiento de el

**-…- **se calmo

**-Ufff- **suspiro Tsuna **–Oni-chan no vuelva a gritar-**

-**Ves cabeza de césped molestas al Juudaime- **regañaba Gokudera a Ryohei

**-A quien le dices cabeza de césped, cabeza de pulpo- **dijo para bromear Ryohei

**-¡¿Que dijiste?!- **dijo mas molesto Gokudera y sacando su dinamita

**-Ma ma cálmate Gokudera- **decía Yamamoto

**-¡Tu cállate Friki del beisbol-** grito Gokudera

**-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun- **dijo nervioso Tsuna

**-Claro Juudaime- **dijo feliz y dejo de pelear

**-¿Quién de ustedes nos explicara el por que están aquí?- **dijo regresando Erza con el maestro

**-Yo Marakov- **dijo Kuro acercándose** –*No creo que sea bueno que Sumiko se mueva tanto trayendo a Hibari dormido*- **pensó **–Pero necesito que el mago Reedus pueda aparecerme estos objetos- **enseño unos dibujos de Strauss

**-Claro- **acepto Reedus y le entrego los objetos que ahora eran mágicos

**-Bien yo empezare a tratar de reparar la maquina- **hablo Strauss quitándole las herramientas a Kuro y yéndose a una esquina para no ser molestada

**-Bien entonces vamos a unos de los cuartos del gremio para no ser interrumpidos- **dijo Marakov

**-Ustedes esperen y quédense aquí- **hablo Reborn mientras se iba junto a Kuro

Pasaron unos 10 minutos en silencio hasta que escucharon un ruido entre unas cajas

**-¿Ya se fue Erza?- **pregunto Natsu saliendo de su escondite

**-Si, se fue a hablar algo junto al maestro- **dijo una albina

**-Gracias por no decir nada Mirajane- **agradeció Natsu

**-Mirajane ¿me podría dar algo de beber?- **pregunto Mitsuki

**-Claro- **dijo con gusto y le dio un tarro

Mitsuki se lo tomo como si nada y solamente se tomo otros 3

**-Etto.. Mirajane ¿cuanto cuesta eso?- **pregunto Sumiko

**-Cuesta 150 jewls cada uno- **contesto con una sonrisa Mirajane

**-Como vas a pagarlo ahora- **dijo riendo Sumiko mientras le quitaba los audifonos a Hibari

-**Tch…- **no sabia que hacer Mitsuki

**-Puedes hacer algo para pagarme- **dijo con una sonrisa la albina

**-Claro, lo hare- **dijo Mitsuki

Después de unos minutos y de intentos de asesinato hacia Strauss e Iyori, Mitsuki estaba vestida con un traje de Happy mientras Reedus la dibujaba

**-Si dejas que te dibuje, te dejare sin deuda por las bebidas- **le repetía la albina

**-Tch…- **estaba haciendo muecas

**-Recuerda Mitsuki, debes mantener una sonrisa- **decía en burla Sumiko

**-…- **le lanzo un tarro vacío

-**Lenta- **se burlo de nuevo Sumiko ya que esquivo con facilidad

**-Ya termine- **dijo feliz Reedus

Sin que se diera cuenta Mitsuki, Sumiko le tomo una foto en el traje de Happy

**-Vamos, se te da bien eso- **dijo con una sonrisa burlona Sumiko

**-Sumiko ya deja de molestar a Mitsuki- **hablo apareciendo Kuro

-**Natsu-** dijo molesta Erza mientras le lanzaba una espada

**-¡Erza!- **grito asustado Natsu **–Happy ayuda-**

**-Ahora no te escapas-** dijo Erza seria y se lo llevo afuera del gremio para darle un castigo

-**¡Waahh!- **grito Natsu hasta que se detuvo

**-¡Creo que ya lo repare!- **grito feliz Strauss por su hazaña

-**Bien entonces vámonos- **hablo Reborn

**-Pero que pasa con Hibari-neko- **intervino Tsuna

**-De que hablas Dame-Tsuna- **dijo Reborn pateándolo **–Le ves orejas de gato o que-**

**-Pero si…- **se detuvo

-**Parece que su efecto ya se acabó-** dijo Sumiko **–Pero aun así sigue dormido-**

-**Que mejor siga así- **dijo la familia Vongola

-**Bueno fue genial conocerlos- **hablo Kuro feliz

**-Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje de regreso- **hablo Marakov

-**Ya encendió- **dijo Strauss con el aparato listo

**-Vamos- **dijo Reborn lanzando a Otona-Lambo hacia el en una patada **–Pisando un pie en Nanimori empezaran su entrenamiento-**

-**...- **se despertó Hibari y se levanta **-¿Qué sucede Herbívoros?- **dijo sacando sus tonfas

**-Hiee!, Hibari-san ya íbamos a regresar a Nanimori-** dijo Tsuna algo asustado

-…- se acerco a ellos **-Que esperamos- **dijo Hibari empezando a arrastrar a Sumiko y a Kuro **–Tengo ganas de pelear-**

-**Parece que quiere medir la fuerza de Kuro también-** hablo Iyori

**-Adiós Fairy Tail- **se despidió la familia Vongola mientras terminaban de saltar todos y el aparato desaparecía

-**Esos parecen una gran familia unida no maestro-** hablo Mirajane

**-Si- **afirmo Marakov con una sonrisa

_**Con los chicos de regreso a Nanimori**_~

**-¿Chicos se encuentran bien?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Si- **dijeron casi todos

**-¿Donde se encuentran Kuro, Hibari y Sumiko?- **pregunto Iyori

**-Allá- **señalo Yamamoto donde se encontraban peleando 2 contra 1

**-En verdad se pusieron a pelear- **hablo sorprendido Seth

**-Hibari si toma en serio el entrenamiento- **hablo Reborn

**-No dejare que ese maniático de la disciplina me deje ver mal ante el Juudaime- **se decía así mismo Gokudera **–Empezaremos con teoría- **tomo a Iyori y se fue corriendo

**-Vamos Fiamma-** hablo Yamamoto

**-Hai- **dijo con una sonrisa Fiamma y se fue junto Yamamoto

-**Mitsuki vámonos- **rogó Chrome

**-Tch…- **solo bufo y siguió a Chrome a Kokuyo-Land

**-Me voy, seguro Kyoko esta preocupada, vamos Seth- **dijo Ryohei mientras lo cargaba y se iba corriendo

**-Y yo ¿donde me quedare?- **pregunto Strauss

**-Tu te quedas con nosotros- **hablo Reborn **–Cuando terminen se van con Hibari- **se refería a Sumiko y Kuro

**-Yare Yare, cuando regresare al futuro- **se quejo Lambo

**-Bueno al menos ya regresamos a casa-** murmuro Tsuna feliz

….

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, como vieron ya los regrese a Nanimori, pero no los dejare tranquilos y menos a Tsuna ¬w¬, como siempre lo que pido para poder continuar la historia son mínimo 3 reviews y espero que mi amiga este tranquila con el capitulo ya que me lo rogó.

Bueno hasta el siguiente

Ciao owo/


	9. Demostracion a Vongola parte 1

Hola, como ven este capitulo se ve corto, pero solamente es la primera parte y es que como hoy tuve el evento del día del estudiante en mi escuela apenas tuve tiempo para escribir esto. Pero no se preocupen el siguiente miércoles subiré la parte siguiente y para que no se desilusionaran subí algo hoy.

Espero lo disfruten owo/

* * *

"_**Demostración para Vongola parte 1"**_

Después de un mes y medio de duro entrenamiento físico (aprovecho para decir que están en vacaciones) y una semana entrenamiento mental y teórico por parte de Gokudera, estaban listos para presentarse ante el Noveno Vongola y demostrar que tienen la fuerza suficiente para ser parte de ella…

**-Nerviosos- **dijo Reborn

**-Claro Reborn-san vamos a ir con el Noveno- **dijo nervioso Gokudera

**-Gokudera-kun se refería a los subordinados- **hablo Tsuna

**-Gomenasai por mi estupidez Juudaime- **se disculpaba Gokudera mientras golpeaba su cabeza en el suelo por la extremidad

**-No pasa nada- **dijo Tsuna

-**Yo estoy ansiosa de conocer a Nono Vongola- **hablo Sumiko con alegría

**-Yo igual- **se agregó Kuro

-**Parece que cada vez son más felices por estar aquí- **dijo con un suspiro Iyori ** -Pero deben comportarse-**

**-Hai- **contestaron ambos en tono infantil

**-Nono dijo que ustedes debían entrar cada quien por el pasillo que sea de su llama, pero solo cuando escuchen un sonido y se encienda- **hablo Reborn

**-Kuro tu ven con nosotros- **dijo Yamamoto

**-Buena suerte Sumiko- **dio ánimos Kuro y se fue con los chicos

**-Me pregunto que será lo que nos toque- **hablo Strauss

**-Puede ser cualquier cosa- **dijo Fiamma

**-Oie Otaku-idiota, cuando terminemos con esto tengamos una pelea-**dijo Mitsuki

-…- se escucho un la señal y se ilumino los pasillos **–Tal vez… Hipster-** hablo Sumiko mientras entraba por el pasillo de color morado y se cerraba la puerta

**-Tch- **bufo molesta Mitsuki y se entro al pasillo de color índigo

-**Esas dos siguen igual- **hablo Seth sorprendido

**-Pero aun así parece que se caen algo bien- **dijo Fiamma

**-Como sea- **intervino Iyori **–Tenemos que movernos y empezar- **entro al pasillo de color rojo

**-Ya escucharon- **hablo Strauss **–Suerte- **entro a un pasillo de color verde

**-Igual- **dijo con una sonrisa Fiamma y atravesaba un pasillo de color azul

**-Que chicas tan enérgicas- **murmuro divertido Seth mientras atravesaba un pasillo amarillo

Sumiko al ser la primera llego a un espacioso cuarto de color blanco; su estructura parecía como él cuarto de entrenamiento del cuartel Vongola del Japón de 10 años en el futuro. Algo llamo su atención; una caja grande con el símbolo de la nube y dentro contenía una piedra de color morado, la sostuvo y vio que apenas cabía en sus manos.

-**Bienvenidos-** hablo una voz

Volteo a una de las paredes y pudo ver que había un monitor gigante divido en secciones, la del medio estaba Nono y sus guardianes, Tsuna y sus guardianes y Kuro, en los demás se encontraban los demás subordinados con la misma situación

**-La primer prueba que tendrán será que demuestren que su voluntad de subordinado es igual de fuerte al que sus guardianes- **empezó a hablar Nono **–Cada quien tiene en sus posesiones una piedra de ultima voluntad de su mismo tipo de llama-**

**-Dentro de esa piedra se encuentra su anillo Vongola y su caja animal-** hablo Coyote **–Necesitan con sus llamas de ultima voluntad sean fuertes para lograr liberarlos-**

**-*Como esa vez*- **pensó Sumiko **–Noveno me ¿permitiría decirle algo a la subordinada de la niebla? (se niega a decir el nombre de Mitsuki)- **pregunto

-**Esta bien-** acepto Nono

**-Si no logras hacerlo, no habrá ninguna razón para pelear, Hipster- **dijo en tono burlón Sumiko mientras empezaba a cubrir la piedra con llamas de nube

**-Tch, ¡Otaku-Idiota!- **grito molesta Mitsuki mientras emanaba llamas de niebla

**-*Que forma de empezar*- **pensaron con una gotita estilo anime Tsuna y sus guardianes

Después de ese grito que alerto a los demás subordinados, todos trataron de concentrarse y poder transmitir las llamas de ultima voluntad y no fallar, Sumiko sonrió complacida al ver que fue la primera en terminar con éxito la primera prueba que había puesto Nono; su anillo tenia una piedra incrustada con una Nube de color morado y las iniciales de su nombre arriba de la piedra de color morado y junto había otros 2 anillos; uno era el de un gato montes y el otro un lince en sus colores normales y que tenían llamas de nube en sus patas y orejas

**-Les pondré Maru y Tetsu- **dijo con una sonrisa a los animales junto a ella

**-Que geniales- **Hablo Kuro en la pantalla principal **–Hasta parece que fueran su personalidades-**

Todos pudieron notar como el lince era enérgico y el gato montes miraba como si fuera su presa

**-…-**

Pasando con Mitsuki su anillo se podría decir que tenia unas suaves líneas curvadas de color índigo y su nombre en el y junto a otro anillo; parecía ser un tigre blanco

**-Te pondré tal vez Lec- **dijo Mitsuki pensativa

**-Eso seria tan original-** hablo sarcástico el tigre

-**El tigre hablo-**dijeron todos sin poder creer

**-Eso es interesante-**murmuro Mitsuki con una sonrisa

Con Strauss se podía notar un rayo a un color verde casi transparente y su otro anillo; lo que era un lobo blanco

**-Te pondré Arf- **hablo Strauss **-¿Qué opinas?-**

El lobo lamió como afirmación

**-Que bien que te guste- **dijo contenta Strauss

Con Seth como se esperaba era un sol de un color amarillo llamativo y resplandeciente como el mismo y cuando vio que en su otro anillo era el de una pantera y por instinto vio al animal ahora a su lado

**-¿Basted eres tu?- **pregunto con algo de emoción Seth

La pantera se aventó contra Seth y lo empezó a lamber

**-Que bueno que eres tú, ya te extrañaba- **dijo feliz

**-Ese es la mascota que intento comernos-** hablo sorprendido Tsuna

**-Si- **dijo Reborn

Con Fiamma su anillo contenía una piedra de color azul de una gota y su otro anillo podría mostrar claramente a un cachorro de Lobo siberiano de color blanco

**-Que lindo- **lo cargo con delicadeza

La que duro un poco mas fue Iyori, su anillo era con un tornado de color tan vivo como el rubí y sorprendió a todos al ver que su animal fuera un fénix, no podían entender como sucedió pero Iyori lo tomo con una total calma

**-Después veré lo de tu nombre- **dijo

**-Bien ahora viene los frutos de sus entrenamientos individuales con sus guardianes- **hablo Reborn **–A cada uno se le pondrá una simulación de una confrontación que tuvo su guardián, tienen un máximo de 15 minutos para lograrlo y empezaran por turnos-**

**-Suerte- **volvió a hablar Nono **–El primero en empezar será…**

…**.**

* * *

Como dije esto apenas lo pude escribir hoy, aun cuando me regañaba mi madre por estar tanto en la laptop y es que me quede algo bloqueada. Como ven no puse quien empezaba y espero que quienes me dejen reviews (y eso espero) comenten cual les gustaría que empezara y lo haré.

Como siempre si no se cumplen 3 reviews mínimo no subiré el siguiente capitulo y solo subo los miércoles, bueno hasta la próxima actualización y hasta entonces

Ciao owo/


	10. Disculpa a los seguidores de la historia

Primero que nada, Gomenasai este no es la siguiente parte del capitulo, eh tenido problemas en inspiración y si a eso le sumamos que en la escuela me encuentro en exámenes finales y me he tenido de concentrar y pasar con buenas calificaciones unu

Así que esta es mi disculpa por llevar 3 semanas sin seguir, ademas de que tendré mi fiesta este sábado y estuve ocupada durante esos días; no me han dejado estar en mi laptop para ver bien sobre los preparativos...

Así que espero que no se enfaden conmigo y enserio tratare de escribir lo que me falta la siguiente semana; aun si me tengo que quebrar la cabeza para escribirlo y subirlo uwu

Espero me puedan perdonar hasta entonces

Ciao owo/


	11. Demostración a Vongola parte 2

Waaa!, después de no haber podido subir capitulo aquí me tienen, me estuve todo el día transcribiendo y arreglarlo para ustedes, muchos piensan que soy floja, pero en verdad estaba ocupada antes, pero ya acabo de salir de vacaciones así que tratare de empezar de nuevo a subir los miércoles, como siempre si no hay mínimo 3 reviews no lo seguiré. Bueno espero lo disfruten nwn

**"__****Demostración para Vongola parte 2"**

**-El primero será Niebla- **finalizo Noveno

**-Que interesante- **murmuro Sumiko **–Espero sepas hacer ya ilusiones Hipster- **hablo en tono burlón

-**Tch, Otaku-Idiota- **bufo y murmuro molesta Mitsuki

**-La batalla que será representada por la pelea por la sucesión de los anillos Vongola- **hablo Reborn **–La pelea será la que tuvo Rokudo Mukuro contra el guardián de Varia, Mammon- **Nono apretó un botón al finalizar Reborn

Se empezó a cambiar el alrededor de donde se encontraba la sección de Mitsuki; se pudo notar que era el gimnasio de la escuela Nami-chuu

-**Es una forma de representar como fue la pelea en ese entonces- **hablo Bouche, guardián del noveno que se había mantenido callado por el momento

-**Are are, ¿quien es esta chica?- **pregunto Mammon que ya se encontraba a cara con Mitsuki

**-Es un robot con la inteligencia que el de verdad, solo que este no se detendrá y tampoco huira- **comento Coyote

-**Bien tengo que ganar usando ilusiones- **hablo a si misma Mitsuki **–Vamos- **abrió la caja Vongola y salió el tigre **–Listo Lec-**

**-Hablas como si no lo estuviera- **contesto el tigre mientras se estiraba y se ponía en posición para atacar

**-Entonces empecemos- **dijo mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo y gritaba **–Tu turno Lec-**

**-No tienes que decirme, ya sé que hacer- **dijo el tigre mientras llamas de niebla lo rodearon y creaba una ilusión; picos de hierros oxidados atravesaban a Maman

**-Nada mal-** comento Mammon mientras desaparecía de donde estaba atravesado a otra esquina

**-Lec de nuevo-** hablo Mitsuki empezando a cabrearse y sacando sus pistolas

**-Okey- **dijo Lec y creaba ahora una se transformaba en un tiburón gigante y se tragaba a Mammon

**-¿Quien crea las ilusiones es el tigre no?- **pregunto incrédulo Tsuna

**-Si- **contesto Bouche que miraba algo curioso

-**Eso es interesante- **pensó Mukuro en la mente de Chrome

**-Eso no será suficiente-** comento Mammon abriendo el tiburón a la mitad y salía con una boa directo a Mitsuki

**-Tch- **bufo ya molesta y le disparo a la Boa a la vez que Lec la atrapaba y la mataba

**-Bien entonces- **empezó a dispararle a Mammon

**-Así no debe de ser- **dijo Mammon y creo una ilusión con gente al alrededor de Mitsuki

**-Odio las multitudes- **murmuro cabreada Mitsuki

**-Se le dio información sobre algunas cosas de las subordinadas- **comento Reborn

**-Maldito robot- **dijo Mitsuki con un aura escalofriante (pero no tanto como las de Sumiko)

**-Ohh ya sacaron a la luz la linda actitud del ****monstruo hermoso- **comento divertido Kuro

**-Ya me tiene harto esto- **dijo una espesa niebla de color índigo la empezó a rodear **–Vamos Lec, sé que lees mis pensamientos, ya sabes que tienes que hacer-**

**-Claro-** contesto el tigre y se transformo en un Tiranosaurio que empezó a comerse a la gente

**-Y tu- **dijo Mitsuki mientras creaba unas cadenas que sujetaron a Mammon en menos de un segundo y no le diera tiempo para escapar **–NADIE se sale con la suya con molestarme… tal vez esos Otakus-idiotas- **hizo una pausa y todos supieron que se refería a Sumiko y Kuro **-Pero tu no lo harás- **dijo con una sonrisa maniática y le dispara en la cabeza a al robot de Mammon y se avisaba el final de la prueba con un raro sonido

**-Objetivo completado, tiempo en conseguirlo: 7 minutos con 48 segundos- **dijo la computadora mientras regresaba a la normalidad la sección donde se encontraba Mitsuki

**-Jeje, lo logre-** hablo Mitsuki muy triunfante

**-No había necesidad de dispararle con balas de verdad en la cabeza al robot-** dijo asustado Tsuna

**-Si pudieron ser ilusiones- **comento Ganauche **–Esto es muy caro para que tengamos que comprar otro robot-** murmuro Ganauche

**-Boss, no se preocupe ya que Mitsuki tiene la manía de terminar así en los entrenamientos que hemos tenido- **hablo Chrome

**-Eso me hace preocuparme mas Chrome- **dijo más asustado Tsuna

**-Siempre hace eso- **comento Yamamoto

**-Si… aunque es Mukuro-sama siempre se encargaba de darle un castigo cuando me tocaba a mí entrenarla- **dijo Chrome

**-….- **siente unos escalofríos al sentir que alguien menciono a Mukuro **–Voy a salir a dar una vuelta-** comento Mitsuki dejando entrar a Lec a su caja

**-Creo que deberías esperar no- **hablo Coyote

**-No- **dijo y soltó otra bomba de humo, cuando desapareció ya no se encontraba ahí

**-Jajajaja- **se rio Sumiko **–De seguro se ira a comprar su "preciada ropa" de Hipster-**

-**¡Cállate!-** escucharon el grito de lejos de Mitsuki

**-Para que negar que tiene buen oído- **hablo Reborn

**-Bien- **dijo Nono **–Tsunayoshi-kun usted puede elegir al siguiente para su prueba- **

**-¿Enserio?, ¿no hay problema?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Si, no hay problema, elija a un subordinado- **contesto Noveno

**-Etto…- **empezó a pensar y dio un vistazo a sus guardianes **–N..u..b..e- **tartamudeo nervioso al sentir la mirada asesina de Hibari

**-¡Nee Kuro grábalo!- **grito Sumiko

**-¡Gomen, no esta permitido hacer eso!- **grito Kuro como respuesta

-**Tu no necesitas gritar Kuro-san- **dijo Tsuna se mientras se sobaba los oídos

-**Perdón- **se disculpo Kuro con un aura deprimente

-**Ehh, Kuro-san no tiene que ponerse así- **dijo ahora preocupado Tsuna

**-Bien continuemos, la pelea para la Subordinada de la Nube, será la pelea que tuvo Hibari Kyoya contra el mola moska que tenia dentro a Noveno en la sucesión de los anillos- **hablo Reborn

**-¿Están seguros que esta bien ponerle esa?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Es la que tú guardián de la Nube eligió- **contesto Coyote

** -Ya podemos empezar- **interrumpió Sumiko a todos

**-Claro, listo-** dijo Noveno y apretó el botón

**-Bien- **se quito una mochila delgada de color naranja con negro que tenia puesta Kuro y saco unas tonfas de color negro

**-¿Alguien había percatado la mochila que traía?- **pregunto Gokudera

**-No- **contestaron todos (excepto Hibari y Kuro)

**-Yo le regale esa mochila ya que Hibari le dijo que no la mostrara fácilmente, ya que no quiso esconder las tonfas en una parte de su cuerpo- **respondió Kuro

**-….- **solo ponía atención a la pelea a continuación

**-Listo, parece que ya a venir el gola moska- **murmuro mientras se ponía de nuevo la mochila y evitaba al Moska el cual paso a su lado y se quedo quieta y se puso en posición de pelea **–Ahora seria- **brinco con algo de impulso y cuando iba cayendo quedo arriba del gola moska **–Golpe final- **comento y encendió sus tonfas; con un golpe de llamas de ultima voluntad lo atravesó y bajo de él, siendo que se estrellaba y se mostraba el sonido que decía el final de todo

**Objetivo completado, tiempo en conseguirlo: 4 minutos, 50 segundos- **hablo la computadora mientras la sección regresaba a la normalidad

**-Mmm… creo que si dure en sacar las tonfas- **murmuro pensativa Sumiko

**-Eso fue rápido-** comento Nono

**-*Como se esperaba de Hibari*- **pensó Reborn con una sonrisa

**-Bueno entonces mientras esperare mientras juego algo- **dijo feliz Sumiko sacando una consola portátil y se ponía a jugar

-**Bueno el siguiente ahora será decidido al azar por la computadora-** hablo Ganauche y apretaba un botón

**-….- **estaba analizando la computadora **–Subordinado del Sol-** hablo la computadora cambiando la sección de Seth

**-Entonces la ocasión para el, seria en el arco en el futuro; cuando Ryohei pelea contra la caja demoniaca de Kikyo, aunque el guardián no los venció su subordinado tendrá que hacerlo-** explico como siempre Reborn

**-No creo que sea difícil-** comento Seth con Bastet en un lado **–Bien- **saca del lomo de Bastet 2 sables; una posee la hoja la hoja color negra con un triangulo color blanco en la misma y líneas rojas que dan alusión a escamas, la otra es de hoja blanca triangulo negro y sin líneas

**-Empieza- **hablo Nono activando la sección; cambio al lago y los arboles alrededor, contando que solo estaban los dinosaurios, Seth y Bastet

**-Bastet ahora-** hablo Seth mientras la pantera brincaba y mordía uno de los muchos dinosaurios; poco después se empezó a expandir hasta explotar

**-Están usando las llamas de ultima voluntad para propagar el genero de células y hacerlas estallar por ser demasiado para la caja- **hablo Nie, guardián del sol del noveno

**-Bien ven y ayúdame- **pidió Seth y Bastet se acercó a su amo, él se subió a su lomo y la pantera empezó a correr alrededor del enemigo, mientras Seth hacia cortes con una espada y la otra; unos explotaban o se deshacían dependía de cual sable lo hiciese

**-También hace envejecerlas-** hablo sorprendido Gokudera

Seth estuvo haciendo eso hasta que pudo divisar a Kikyo que al parecer si se encontraba entre su caja demoniaca

**-Bien ahora que estoy cansado…- **murmuro algo molesto Seth y miro a Bastet **–Dame energía- **pidió amable

La pantera empezó a reunir llamas de sol y de un momento a un rugido; lo cual hizo que su dueño fuera rodeado por las llamas y que se curaran unas leves heridas que se había conseguido en el enfrentamiento

-**Ahora bájalo por mi Bastet- **pidió Seth señalando a Kikyo que se encontraba arriba

La pantera no vacilo y reunió llamas en sus piernas y las uso como impulsor, llegando se sujeto a él con fuerza y lo estrello al suelo, Seth se acercó con el con algo de tranquilidad

**-Hasta aquí llegas- **hablo Seth y le hizo un corte profundos con ambas espadas, después de ellos escucha el sonido de victoria

**Objetivo completado, tiempo en conseguirlo: 13 minutos, 50 segundos- **hablo la computadora mientras la sección regresaba a la normalidad

**-Creo que se tomo su tiempo-**comento Yamamoto tranquilo

**-Pero yo pienso que es ¡Extremo!- **grito Ryohei después de estar callado todo el rato

**-Bien el siguiente seria el subordinado del rayo- **hablo Nono **–Quiero ver los resultados del entrenamiento de Ganauche-**

**-Ya vera Nono que son buenos- **aseguro Ganauche

**-Yare yare que hago aquí- **hablo desorientado un Lambo de 15 años

**-Otona-Lambo ¿que hace aquí?- **pregunto Tsuna

**-Parece que tenían atado a mi yo de 5 años- **comento Lambo y señalo una cuerda **–Parece que cuando se libero logro hacer que funcionara la bazuca- **

**-….- **se les había olvidado que Gokudera había atado a Lambo para que no fuera a romper nada

**-Bueno el objetivo de ella seria cuando Lambo venció la caja animal normal de Kikyo de un solo ataque, aunque no importa si es mas de uno, con solo vencerlos todos bastara- **hablo Reborn

**-Bien que esperan- **hablo Strauss con algo de emoción y sacaba a su Lobo **–Arf en posición- **pidió y el lobo aulló como afirmación

-**Listo- **afirmo Nono al apretar el botón y la sección de Strauss se volviera casi la misma de Seth, aunque en esta estaba en mas atención a una parte del bosque y menos del lago; luego estaban los velociraptor frente a ellos y no se hicieron esperar, ella esquivo la mayoría al principio y de un momento a otro saco lo que parecía un bastón largo y por lo que se veía era un Boo-personal

**-Siendo subordinada del rayo seria bien elegir eso- **murmuro y le movió algo a su aparato que lanzo una llama de rayo al cielo y de un momento a otro empezaron a caer rayos **–Necesito elegir los objetivos- **comento al ver que eran disparejos al objetivos

-**Parece que controla el clima- **hablo Kuro y vio como aparecía un humo rosa

**-Guajajaja, Lambo-san es bueno para zafarse- **se reía el pequeño mientras empezaba a correr por el cuarto

**-Kamikorosu- **hablo Hibari molesto por el ruido y golpeo a Lambo que lo noqueo al instante

**-…- **se callaron ya que no querían ser mordidos hasta la muerte por el azabache

-**Arf tu turno**- hablo Strauss evitando a un velociraptor, el cual empezó a brillar de un verde brillante y en el momento que su dueña se aventó al suelo; lanzo una descarga eléctrica el cual se termino de deshacer de todos los enemigos quedaban y se escuchaba el sonido de victoria

**Objetivo completado, tiempo en conseguirlo: 10 minutos, 10 segundos- **hablo la computadora mientras la sección regresaba a la normalidad

**-Coordinación en el tiempo- **murmuro a si misma Strauss

**-Bien el siguiente será Tormenta- **dijo Nono

**-Ya vera Juudaime que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo- **empezó a hablar emocionado Gokudera

**-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun- **pidió Tsuna con una gotita estilo anime en su frente

**-Su objetivo será el que su guardián no quiso tomar; deshacerse de la caja animal de su hermana Bianchi, solamente estarán los escorpiones y tienes que tener cuidado, son alrededor de 60 así que suerte- **comento Reborn

**-Empieza- **pidió Nono activando y la sección cambiaba ala habitación especial; la cual era un desierto y unos ventiladores hacían mas difícil la visión

**-Vamos- **pidió Iyori abriendo su caja Vongola y salía el fénixy tomaba en sus manos su guadaña larga –**Deshazte de ellos- **pidió y ella empezó a darle a unos escorpiones

**-Pasa algo-** comento Kuro

**-¿Qué cosa?- **pregunto Reborn

**-El fénix ahora mismo es un huevo**- respondió y señalo algo en el suelo

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué es un huevo el fénix?- **dijo en voz alta Iyori

**-Tu voluntad debe ser fuerte para que el fénix salga-** hablo Gokudera para que la escuchara **–Si tu voluntad es débil no lo lograras-**

**-Mi voluntad…- **murmuro y se puso a pensar **–Mi voluntad…. Es proteger a mis amigos no importa el problema- **grito y el fénix creció a una velocidad impresionante **–Deshazte de ellos, rápido- **pidió y vio al fénix como empezaba a bolar a su alrededor y empezaba a quemar todo, cuando se escucho el sonido de victoria se detuvo y se regreso por si sola a su caja –**Bien hecho- **dijo alegre Iyori

**Objetivo completado, tiempo en conseguirlo: 12 minutos, 28 segundos- **hablo la computadora mientras la sección regresaba a la normalidad

**-Bien el único que falta, la subordinada de la lluvia- **hablo Coyote

**-Su objetivo será algo diferente a los demás; ya que a ella será ver los avances de sus técnicas así como su guardián, tendrá que darle con una perfecta precisión a 7 objetivos que serán cosas que se muevan y con la espada será hacer cortes perfectos y enseñar que puede hacer que aparezca llamas de lluvia para poder lograr esos cortes- **explico Reborn

**-Eso no parece difícil, eso para mi parece mas un juego- **comento tranquila Fiamma

**-Tiene la misma actitud que Yamamoto- **dijo Kuro con una sonrisa

**-Y como el piensa que esto es un juego-** comento Gokudera enojado

**-Y uno muy divertido, siempre andamos jugando a la mafia- **dijo riendo Yamamoto

**-….- **se callaron todos

**-Bien lo primero serán 7 pelotas- **dijo Reborn y Nono activaba

Al principio se le fue fácil ya que empezaron con; una pelota de plástico, después un balón de soccer, luego voli, algo duro como de básquet y futbol americano y luego cambio a ser una pelota de Tenis la cual casi la falla y la ultima fue una pelota de beisbol a la velocidad que lanza Yamamoto la cual fallo 3 veces, pero al final le dio

**-Tiene buena puntería- **comento Gokudera algo impresionado

**-Ahora es estar tranquila y hacer fluir en la espada llamas de lluvia- **hablo Coyote

**-Bien…- **asintió Fiamma y empezó a concentrarse y después de unos minutos una llama azul se rodeo en la espada **–Lo logre- **dijo feliz

**-Ahora corta eso con un ángulo de 45° grados- **dijo Reborn señalando una viga de metal

**-No creo que se corte eso, primero se rompe la hora de la katana-** dijo confusa Fiamma

**-Si tu voluntad es débil eso pasara- **dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

**-Si ustedes lo dicen- **se concentro y cuando se lanzo de un ataque se sorprendió que era cierto que lo atravesaba y lograba el ángulo requerido **–De seguro es de poli estireno**- murmuro Fiamma

**Objetivo completado, tiempo en conseguirlo: 8 minutos, 05 segundos- **hablo la computadora mientras desparecía todo lo que estaba destruido

**-Bien Tsunayoshi-kun, parece que todos los subordinados de sus guardianes pasaron la prueba- **hablo Nono con una sonrisa

**-Que bien- **dijo aliviado

**-Bien pueden retirarse ahora- **hablo Ganauche señalando una puerta que les aparecía en las secciones **–Ustedes también ya pueden marcharse-**

**-Hasta pronto Nono- **se despidió alegre Tsuna mientras salía con sus guardianes

**-Hasta luego Tsunayoshi-kun, nos veremos pronto-** murmuro Noveno

Ya saliendo de ahí, todos se reunieron; aunque tardaron 2 horas para encontrar el paradero de Mitsuki ya que tenían que irse por que se encontraban en Italia y al día siguiente regresarían a clases, por lo que el prefecto no podíaesperar para regresar a su querido Nanimori

**-Reborn y que harán ellos mientras estemos en la escuela- **menciono Tsuna ya en el Jet

**-Después lo sabrás Dame-Tsuna- **respondió Reborn y se quedaba dormido

**-Nee Kuro llegando vamos a comprar manga-** hablaba Sumiko y Kuro asentía **–Pero mejor nos callamos, ya que esta dormida la Hipster- **

**-Tch…- **es escucho un bufido de una dormida Mitsuki

**-Sigh- **suspiro Tsuna y trataría de descansar, ya que aunque no durara mucho se volvería un largo viaje a casa

_**~En otro lado~**_

**-Recuerda que tenemos que irnos hoy a Japón para empezar el plan-**

**-Lo se, tenemos que tener nuestra venganza-**

**….**

* * *

Chan chan ¿que pasara?, lo sabrán la próxima semana y parece que apenas lo subí en mi limite de de los miércoles, aunque falta poco para que marque las 12 en mi pais y sea jueves LoL, espero les guste y ya saben que si no hay mínimo 3 reviews no subiré el próximo miércoles

Hasta entonces Ciao ciao owo/


	12. ¿Regreso a clases?

**Primero que nada para no batallar ahora y no durar mucho ya no pondré nada en negritas mas lo que les quiera decir por que se me hace algo difícil hacerlo solo en el dialogo... otra cosa, gomen por no haber aparecido por un mes entero D:!, pero enserio han pasado muchas cosas; depresión, viajes, etc... por eso espero que disfruten de este capitulo que hasta ahora pude pensar y escribir**

**Creo que se preguntaran por que lo subí el sábado y es que decidí de que ahora actualizare cualquier día de la semana y tratare de que sea una vez cada semana xD**

**También para decir que la historia si estará ligada al manga, pero si se preocupan por si no pongo algo que paso o algo, es que lo retraso y si es que no lo pondré les avisare owo/, también puede que si lo agregue pero lo ponga de otra manera**

**Este será como un pequeño tipo break para todos o puede que no sea, eso ya depende de ustedes y su forma de pensar y ya después de este por fin vendrán los enemigos y no diré nada , aunque creo que ya tienen alguna idea xD, pero habra 2 familias o mas, eso dependerá de mi imaginación**

**Ya sin mas que decirle y aburrirlos por esto que estoy escribiendo xD (si los espió ¬¬) aquí esta, disfrútenlo nwn**

* * *

_**"¿Un regreso tranquilo a clases dices?"**_

-Are...- pronuncio un Tsuna confundido; había despertado, pero no se veía rastro de que halla sido alguien ya que estaba completamente; ya sea que no había sido golpeado, seguía seguro en su cama y era temprano... parecía como si su intuición Vongola tratara de advertirle de algo

Pero conociendo al castaño el solo ignoro pensando en solo una cosa: podría ser un buen dia sin que las cosas de la mafia arruinen su dia soleado; si vio que estaba soleado y hasta escucho cantar a los pájaros, por lo que con tranquilidad se alisto y tomo su mochila. Cuando bajaba las escaleras esperando caer... eso nunca llego, eso hizo hacerlo pensar que seria su día de suerte, por lo que cuando se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer el primero en notar su presencia había sido su mama

-Ohh Tsu-kun te levantaste temprano- hablo algo sorprendida Nana

-Pienso que será un buen día- dijo Tsuna -Y ni Reborn creo que podrá arruinarlo-

-¿Que dijiste Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto su tutor en un tono que aterro al castaño

-Hiee!, Reborn solo bromeaba- dijo algo asustado Tsuna

-Eso esperaba- murmuro Reborn mientras volvía a poner su atención al desayuno y a su café

Luego Tsuna escucho unas risas que lo hizo quedarse estático; las reconocía, pero no se supone que debería oírlas ahí por que no deberían encontrarse ahí y lo siguiente que ya escucho lo saco de su gran duda y lo puso nervioso

-¿Kuro-nii eso creen verdad?- pregunto Fuuta algo contento

-Claro Fuuta, tus rankings nunca pueden equivocarse, por lo que son geniales- respondió Kuro

-Si quieres cuando podamos te llevamos de donde venimos y podrás hacer todos los rankings que quieras de ahí- hablo otra voz

-Enserio, gracias Kuro-nii, Sumiko-nii- dijo un contento Fuuta

-Kuro y Sumiko, ¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto Tsuna con el presentimiento de que algo malo podría suceder por la presencia de esos dos

-Llegaron como hace una hora y media- respondió Strauss que se encontraba sentada también en la mesa leyendo una revista de ciencia

-Y ¿por que están aquí?,¿no deberían estar los dos con Hibari-san?- pregunto de nuevo y algo confundido Tsuna

-Pues Hibari ya se fue a Nami-Chuu desde muy temprano y no nos hizo nada para desayunar- empezó a explicar Kuro

-Y como no sabemos cocinar, pensamos que podríamos venir a desayunar a tu casa ya que Nana-san siempre cocina mucho y siempre es delicioso- finalizo Sumiko

-Por que no compraron algo para comer, Noveno les dio dinero a ambos- hablo Ganauche

-Si tiene razón... espera y tu ¿por que estas aquí?- pregunto confundido Tsuna

-Es que aquí es mejor la comida que la del hotel donde me hospedo- contesto Ganauche y vio que el castaño seguía en duda -Todavía me falta por enseñarle otras cosas a la subordinada del Rayo-

-Bueno y en el dinero... solo decidimos gastarlo en casos de emergencia- dijo decidida Sumiko

-A casos de emergencia... te refieres a comprar mangas y alguno que otro videojuego no Sumiko y Kuro- hablo una voz que iba llegando

-Iyori no digas esas cosas- dijo en defensa Kuro -No nos descubras- sintió un golpe de parte de Sumiko y lo miraba con una cara de "tonto no lo admitas"

-Como sea, buenas día Juudaime!- saludo enérgicamente Gokudera que venia en compañía de Iyori que ahora se encontraba regañando a los 2 pelinegros por solo pensar en sus cosas y no querer gastar el dinero en comida que es mejor para ellos

-Buenos días Gokudera-kun- devolvió el saludo Tsuna -¿que haces aquí tan temprano?, no tenias por que venir-

-Esto no es nada, lo hago todo por que soy su mano derecha... además Reborn-san fue quien dijo que viniera y que la tenia que traer- respondió Gokudera mientras se refería a Iyori

-Mejor ya váyanse Dame-Tsuna, sino Hibari los morderá hasta la muerte por la tardanza- recordó Reborn mientras escondía una sonrisa

-Tienes razón Reborn, vamos Gokudera-kun- dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba

-Claro Juudaime- hablo Gokudera mientras se ponía a un lado de el

-Suerte Tsu-kun- se despidió Nana de su hijo y siguió cocinando

Cuando salieron ambos de la casa Reborn se levanto

-Entonces, para ¿que querías que estuviéramos nosotros aquí?- pregunto Iyori mientras aceptaba un plato con comida de parte de Nana

-Además siguen faltando Seth, Fiamma y la Hipster- hablo Sumiko

-Por que no le dices solo Mitsuki y ya- hablo Strauss

-Así perdería el chiste de molestarla- canturreo de manera infantil Sumiko

-Aun así por que no esperamos a los ...- fue interrumpida Iyori

-No se preocupen- hablo Reborn -Solo los llame a ustedes ya que los necesito para algo- sonrió de manera que ya estando lejos Tsuna sintió un escalofrió; que no paso desapercibido por los 2 guardianes que lo acompañaban de camino para la escuela

-¿Sucede algo Tsuna?- pregunto Yamamoto que hace se había unido con ellos en el camino

-No se, sentí como si pudiera suceder algo- contesto Tsuna

-Juudaime no se preocupe, tal vez solo fue su imaginación- dijo Gokudera

-Tal vez tengas razón, vamos a apurarnos para no llegar tarde- dijo ya mas tranquilo Tsuna mientras aceleraban el paso; lo menos que ya quería ahora era ser mordido hasta la muerte por su guardián y prefecto de Nami-Chuu

~Ya en la escuela~

-Necesito que pongan atención ya que vendrá en el examen...- se detuvo al ver que le tocaban la puerta -Ahora que...- se quejo el maestro algo cansado mientras se dirigía a la puerta con algo de enojo; después de lo que pareció una pequeña platica regreso el profesor -Bueno al parecer tenemos estudiantes nuevos, pasen- hizo un ademan y entraron dos chicas; una peli naranja y una pelinegra, las cuales saludaban enérgicamente; al principio los estudiantes pensaban que se dirigían a toda la clase hasta que se noto que se dirigían a Tsuna, todos veían con confusión la escena

-Iyori, Strauss- hablo Tsuna y las chicas le sonrieron al castaño que se sonrojo levemente

-Hola, chicos- dijeron las 2 mientras veían la clase atónitos

-Hola- se escucho a dos que un saludo era amable era amable y otro desinteresado; siendo de Yamamoto y Gokudera

-Guarden silencio- sentenció el maestro antes de que empezara a hablar todos y suspiro -Son Minamoto Iyori y Strauss Ann y como parece que Sawada, Takeshi y Gokudera los conoce no les importara mostrarle la escuela-

-Esta bien- dijo algo nervioso Tsuna

-Bien entonces siéntense junto a los lugares que están cerca de Sawada- dijo en orden el maestro

-Hai- asintieron ambas y se sentaron

-Bien tengo que hacer rápido un mandando, les pido al menos que no se salgan de clase- dijo el profesor mientras salía

No habían pasado 10 segundos de que el profesor había salido cuando empezaron murmullos en el salón; ya sean de los chicos celosos de Tsuna por conocer a chicas tan hermosas y que ellas les sonriera, los clubs de fans de Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban celosas por que ellos les prestaban atención y mientras los cincos empezaban una platica entre ellos

-¿Por que están aquí?- fue el primero en preguntar Tsuna

-Reborn nos dijo que no debíamos de dejar los estudios- contesto Strauss

-Así que nos metió de alguna manera- dijo Iyori

-Aunque yo soy una genio, ya no necesito ir a la escuela- se quejo Strauss

-Y dijo que dependiendo de nuestro Guardián seria el año, pero al final se eligió a 2 en cada salón- explico Iyori

-Entonces todos los demás también están aquí- hablo Gokudera

-No, Seth y Fiamma son ya mayores y no aparentan ser muy jóvenes- dijo Strauss -Además de que se negó rápidamente Mitsuki a venir por lo que se quedo en Kokuyo-Land-

-Entonces solo serian Kuro, Sumiko y ustedes- dijo Yamamoto

-Si, pero tampoco lo tomo bien Sumiko- comento Iyori -Odia las escuelas que te piden llevar falda, pero al final logro hacerla venir Kuro-

-¿Ese será un problema no?- pregunto Gokudera

-Pues si, ya esta enojada y así no cederá la razón fácilmente- dijo Strauss dándole razón a Iyori

-Aparte Hibari se enojara por como anda- comento Iyori

-¿Por que?- preguntaron curiosos los tres chicos

-Por que...-

~En otro salón~

Cierto prefecto se encontraba en el salón en silencio mientras el profesor atendía un asunto; ya de todos modos nadie se atrevía de enfrentarse al azabache y hablar con el miedo de ser mordidos y cuando regreso el profesor seguido por dos peli negros lo sorprendió al ver que los conocía y frunció el ceño fruncido al notar algo que no debía tener puesta cierta azabache

-Les presentare a dos nuevos alumnos que estarán con nosotros a partir de hoy, son Kasehaya Kuro y Hidenori Sumiko- presento el profesor

-*Así que ese es su apellido*- pensó algo interesado Hibari sin expresarlo realmente

-Esa chica es linda- comentaron unos hombres

-El chico no esta nada mal- comento una chica que hizo hacer que se rieran unos

-Esa chica tiene un ojo de diferente color cada uno- se escucho que alguien dijo eso

-Se llama Heterocromia si no tenias idea idiota- comento de mala gana Sumiko

-Pueden sentarse cerca de Hibari- dijo el profesor con algo de temor de dejar a los nuevos junto a el azabache -Pero tengo que preguntar algo antes, Hidenori-kun ¿por que trae un pantalón del uniforme de hombres en ves de una falda?-

-Ehh- miro con algo de enojo Sumiko al profesor, lo que el mayor retrocedió un poco -Es por que odio las faldas y no creo que importe el no traerla ya que en mi antigua escuela me dejaban hacer esto- contesto de mala manera

-Esa chica da igual de miedo que Hibari...- dijo una chico que se callo inmediatamente al sentir la mirada asesina de Hibari y también de Sumiko

-Pobre de ellos aun así estarán junto a el- murmuro asustado un pequeño grupo de mujeres

Mientras Sumiko ya jalaba a Kuro a su asiento y elegían su lugar de donde estaba Hibari ya que había 3 asientos desocupados junto a el; dos de su lado izquierdo y uno enfrente y como el estaba en la esquina, así que al final Sumiko quedo en el medio de Hibari y Kuro

-Esta incumpliendo el reglamento al traer de esa forma el uniforme- hablo enojado Hibari mientras sacaba las tonfas

-Ya lo se, pero odio las faldas así que no me pondré ninguna- dijo Sumiko algo harta, ya muchas personas le reclamaban eso

-Tranquilo Hibari, veremos si mas tarde ya se pone ya que si le dieron una- intervino Kuro

-Eso espero herbívoro- dijo Hibari guardando sus tonfas

-...- suspiro algo intranquilo Kuro, seria difícil el día para tratar de convencer a su amiga para que hiciese eso ya conociéndola haría primero una pelea antes de hacerlo voluntariamente

~En receso con Tsuna y los otros~

-Que bien que ya llego el descanso- dijo alegre Tsuna

-Te apoyo, yo ya se todo eso y tengo que verlo aun así- comento algo irritada Iyori

-Igual- canturreo una ya casi dormida Strauss

-Tsuna-kun ¿de donde las conoces?- pregunto llegando Kyoko

-Ohh, las conozco por que...- no sabia que decirle pero decidió decirle la verdad, ya que de todos modos ya sabia que estaba en la mafia y todo -son las subordinadas de Gokudera y Lambo- termino por decirle la verdad Tsuna

-Un gusto soy Sasagawa Kyoko- se presento con una sonrisa

-Un gusto- respondieron ambas chicas también con una sonrisa

-Aunque Tsuna-kun no creo que Lambo siendo tan pequeño pueda tener una subordinada- dijo mientras reia Kyoko

-Jajajaja- rio nerviosamente Tsuna

-Gyaaa!- escucharon gritos en los pasillos

Todos se preguntaron que estaría pasando afuera por lo que todos salieron; lo que apenas alcanzaron a ver fue poco, pero suficiente para ver que era cierta pelinegra con Heterocromia que corría topando con algunos alumnos; se sorprendieron que corriera así pero al ver que traía un pantalón tuvieron ya una idea de lo que pasaba ya que no había pasado 5 segundos que acaban de verla cuando detrás de ella iba corriendo el prefecto con sus comunes tonfas, pero en una mano en vez de tener una de sus tonfas traía... una falda! y después como un minuto después cayo rendido frente a ellos cierto azabache de ojos esmeraldas

-Mierda- murmuro ya sin fuerzas en el suelo Kuro

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Kyoko

-Si...- contesto apenas con fuerzas Kuro

-¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto Tsuna preocupado

-Nada, solamente Hibari persigue a Sumiko para que se ponga una falda- contesto Kuro y logro ponerse de pie -Ellos están en forma, no como yo- admitió con una risa el pelinegro

-No piensas que le sucederá nada- dijo en regaño Iyori por no detenerlos

-No me culpes Iyori- se defendió rápidamente Kuro -Quien fue la que dejo que se pusiera el pantalón-

-...- miro a otro lado refunfuñando

-Como sea tengo que alcanzarlos- dijo el azabache -Adiós-se despidió mientras empezaba a correr y preguntaba por donde se habían ido

-Ellos eran otros de los subordinados, bueno solo la chica ya que el chico es su amigo- hablo Yamamoto para hacer que olvidaran lo que acaban de ver

-Si se llaman Kasehaya Kuro y ...- no sabia el apellido de la azabache Tsuna

-Se llama Hidenori Sumiko- le quito la duda Iyori

-Por que nunca lo dijo- hablo Strauss

-No le gusta su apellido, solo diré eso- comento Iyori -Como sea vamos a comprar algo para comer- cambio del tema

-Esta bien- dijo la mayoría olvidando la curiosidad de preguntar por tener hambre

Así los chicos platicaron todos hasta que se acabara el receso, por lo que de regreso con los 3 azabaches

-Perdón por la demora- hablo Kuro y Sumiko al unísono mientras toda la clase los miraba atentos

-¿Por que la demora?- pregunto enojado el maestro

-Me encargue de hacer que cumpliera el reglamento y a el le pedí ayuda- hablo el prefecto señalando a Sumiko que ya traía puesto una falda y se veía a los 3 con algunos golpes y su ropa se veía algo desarreglada -¿Algún problema?- sonrió de manera que daba escalofríos

-No, claro que pueden pasar- respondió con temor el profesor y los tres pasaban

Los 3 se sentaron y sintieron la aura que emanaba Sumiko, Hibari fue el primero en hablar de los 3 para cortar ese silencio incomodo

-Sabes que debías cumplir el reglamento- dijo el azabache con autoridad

-... Lo se, pero enserio saben que me podía ponérmela sola- comento algo enojada Sumiko

-Era la única manera que nos ocurrió en ese momento- dijo Kuro y por primera vez le dio la razón Hibari

-Como sea- dijo tratando de mostrarse indiferente Sumiko

-Ya si quieres al salir vamos a comprar un manga- dijo Kuro como si fueran palabras mágicas a Sumiko le brillaron sus ojos

-Y ¿tu lo pagas?- pregunto Sumiko

-Si yo lo pago, pero solo un tomo- contesto Kuro

-Esta bien- dijo mas alegre Sumiko, como si no tuviera puesta una falda en ese momento

-Antes de eso me tendrán que acompañar a comprar ingredientes si es que quieren que les haga algo también a ustedes- comento Hibari antes de empezar a poner atención al profesor y no volver a hablar, solo a mirarlos para que entendieran que debían poner atención

-...Esta bien, saliendo vamos a comprar lo que quieres- dijeron los 2 chicos como aceptación

-...- disimulo una sonrisa de su rostro

~Al salir de clases~

Los chicos se despidieron de Kyoko ya que tenia algo que hacer y por lo tanto solo se encontraban los cinco hasta que los otros 3 azabaches aparecieron y se sorprendieron de ya ver a Sumiko con falda; pero al ver las señas de Kuro dio a entender que no seria bueno preguntar el porque de que ya traía

-¿Como les fue?- pregunto Iyori

-No tan mal- respondió Kuro y vio de reojo como los veía Hibari -Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que acompañar a Hibari a comprar unas cosas-

-Adiós- se despidió Sumiko y Kuro se despidió solamente con la mano y se empezaban a alejar junto a el otro azabache

-No creí que ellos fueran capaz de hacer que Hibari los soportase- hablo Gokudera cortando el ambiente

-Pues ese dos son capaces de cualquier cosa- comento Iyori

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Tsuna

-Yo también me voy, tengo que ayudar con el negocio de mi viejo hoy- dijo Yamamoto -Adiós- se fue

-Gokudera-kun me acompañas a mi casa- dijo Tsuna

-Claro Juudaime- dijo Gokudera mientras emprendían el viaje -Ustedes dos no se queden atrás-

-Ya vamos- dijeron Strauss e Iyori

...

~En otro lado~

-Ya solo faltan unas horas para llegar a Nanimori- dijo la voz de una mujer que veía de reojo por la ventana del avión

-...-

...

* * *

**¿Qué les parece?, me pase por lo menos 8 horas frente al computador para escribir esto para ustedes y espero si les haya gustado. Me inspire todo ese tiempo con música de mi grupo favorito One ok Rock, lo recomiendo ya que a mi me gusta xD**

**Bueno de todos modos la regla de los reviews sigue igual, si no hay 3 mínimo no subo y pues ahora no tengo opción y tratare de subir ya que ahora será cualquier día que pueda y lo escribo todo de golpe xD**

**Espero no se hayan enojado conmigo las personas que leen mi historia y las que se preocuparon estoy bien es que andaba de parranda!... ok no xD, fueron otras cosas pero no se preocupen ahora tratare de estar mas aquí con eso de actualizaciones**

**Hasta entonces Ciao owo/**


	13. Imprevistos

**Ciaosu~, lamento enserio no haber actualizado durante un mes y medio, pero acabo de entrar a primero de prepa y ademas que entre 2 semanas antes que todos que yo conozco, quede en la tarde y así no puedo escribir tan fácil ;o;. Otra razón es por que no tenia idea de como escribir, pero en menos de una semana pude escribirlo en la libreta y 3 días (contando hoy) para pasarlo a mi laptop y verificar la ortografía aunque tampoco lo hago bien el tiempo así que lamento eso y pues espero me perdonen y dejen review, el cual también fue razón ya que solo había 2 del cap pasado y pido minino 3 por lo que esto es una compensación, pero no haré esto todo el tiempo, debe haber 3 sino no subire.**

**Olvidando todo eso espero lo disfruten nwn**

**Nota:**

**Gomen pero aquí omitiré las partes de la llegada de la familia Shimon ya que no recuerdo bien del todo y no quiero estar equivocándome en ello y pues yo no tenia internet cuando lo empecé por lo que quedara así; pero eso no quiere decir que no aparezca, si no es que me refería que solo pondré pedazos random junto a los oc´s por que se supone que ellos no son los únicos enemigos y ellos son de Tsuna y aquí los principales son los oc´s que ustedes mandaron y los otros son otra familia que me tomo tiempo crear, pero tuve ayuda lo que agradecí mucho. Por lo que solo serán antes del accidente de Yamamoto los pedazos Random**

* * *

~Random Shimon: con Chrome y Mitsuki~

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el supermercado; la peli morada tomaba los chocolates y dulces que cree que deberían comer en Kokuyo-Land; mientras la rubia buscaba algo saludable, no comería solamente eso ya que ella llevaba una comida balanceada y nada le va impedir que siga así. Cuando Mitsuki iba para el camino con a la caja podía notar la mirada de alguien así que giro y vio a un tipo extraño que se les quedaba viendo; o mejor dicho solo a Chrome

-Dokuro- llamo la rubia para llamarle la atención

-¿Qué pasa Mitsuki?- pregunto Chrome mientras dejaba las cosas en la mostradora y veía lo que gastaba en cada cosa

-Parece que alguien te esta mirando- contesto Mitsuki mientras notaba aun la mirada del extraño

-Y que hay con eso- dijo confundida Chrome mientras ya pagaba

-Que ya van varios días que hace lo mismo- dijo ya harta Mitsuki

-Creo que es guardián de la familia Shimon o algo así- comento Chrome mientras cogía la bolsa –Toma esto es lo tuyo- le dio una bolsa a la rubia

-Aun así es un total rarito- dijo por ultima vez mientras salía junto a Chrome hacia Kokuyo-Land

…

~Random Shimon: con Iyori, Strauss, Lambo y Gokudera~

2 chicas se encontraban sentadas viendo a la nada en la sala de cierto castaño, parecían aburridas, pero una decidió romper ese molesto silencio

-Hagamos la tarea- hablo Iyori mientras sacaba algo de una mochila y a un lado estaba una peli naranja

-¿No debería estar aquí también Gokudera?, nunca se pierde una oportunidad para estar con Tsuna, aunque el salió ya dar una vuelta con Enma- pregunto Strauss al no ver al peli plata en la casa de Tsuna

-Si pero al parecer vio a Shitt y se fue gritando algo de perseguir al UMA- respondió a su duda

-Te refieres ala chica de la familia Shimon que siempre hace algo raro y trae unos anillos inflables- dijo Strauss

-Si ella misma, por cierto ¿no deberías de estar cuidando de Lambo?, te lo encargo Tsuna- pregunto Iyori algo seria mientras empezaba a hacer la tarea

-Te refieres al niño-vaca, se fue a jugar con un tal Rauji, se veía algo animado por lo que lo deje- dijo sin mucha importancia la peli naranja

-Mientras no le pase nada, creo que de todos modos es de la familia Shimon el- comento por ultima vez mientras se ponía hacer su tarea

…

~Random Shimon: con Fiamma y Yamamoto~

-Vamos a intentarlo una vez si- hablo Fiamma con una sonrisa

-Pero….-

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo Kaoru- animo Yamamoto

Los 3 se encontraban en el campo mientras Kaoru sostenía un bate al igual que Fiamma, Yamamoto decidió ayudarlo y Fiamma quiso ayudarle

-Vamos solo lo golpearas la pelota con el bate, será sencillo- dijo Yamamoto –Primero Fiamma para que veas el ejemplo-

-Claro- acepto la rubia mientras se ponía en posición

Lo último que se vio al primer intento fue como una pelota era golpeada por la rubia y la pelota se iba lejos, después vieron que tal vez no regresaría…

-Que gran Home Run- hablo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

…

~Random Shimon: con Seth y Ryohei~

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto por 3 vez Seth mirando lo que iba a hacer

-Si, le ganare ¡AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei con entusiasmo mientras parecía que de sus ojos salía fuego

-Yo ganare ¡En el Final!- grito Aoba

-….- suspiro y giro a verlos –Bien entonces…. 1, 2, 3!- grito Seth mientras los otros dos salían corriendo mientras gritaban cosas cada uno que va a ganar

-¿Qué hace Oni-chan?- pregunto llegando Kyoko

-Una carrera alrededor de todo Nanimori con ese tal Aoba- contesto mientras suspiraba y entraba a la casa para irse a tomar una siesta

…

~Random Shimon: con Sumiko, Hibari y Kuro~

-Herbívoros apúrense- ordeno Hibari mientras cargaba una bolsa que traía algo de comida

-Hibari si vamos detrás de ti- hablo Sumiko que traía 2 bolsas de lo que parecía un "mandado" –Verdad Kuro- giro para atrás -….-

Cierto azabache de ojos esmeralda se encontraba mirando algo, mejor dicho a un pequeño pelirrojo que iba caminando junto a una pelinegra y un castaño; no se podía escuchar de lo que hablaban pero la pelinegra estaba vigilando constantemente las acciones del pelirrojo como si le fuera a pasar algo

-Emmm…. Kuro- llamo Sumiko a su amigo –Tenemos que irnos-

-….- seguía sin hacer caso

-Emmm si sigues viendo a Enma de esa manera, aparte de que Hibari esta molesto, Aldeleheid ya se va a dar cuenta y te golpeara también y lo asustaras para rematar- dijo Sumiko mientras empezaba a jalar su amigo

-No te preocupes, sabes que es muy chico para mi- alego Kuro y miro a su amiga –Además no me gusta Enma, así que ya vámonos- dijo para cambiar de tema

-Si como sea, de todos modos te gustan los chicos- dijo la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Sumiko, no es para que lo diga en voz alta- dijo algo molesto el azabache

-Bueno ya no molestare más- dijo mientras reía un momento y buscaba al otro azabache -Mmm…. Creo que tendremos que esperar- dijo Sumiko

-¿Porque?- pregunto Kuro

-Por que Hibari se puso a pelear con Aldeleheid- dijo señalando a ambos prefectos peleando en la calle mientras la gente huían por su vida

-Vamos adelantándonos a casa- opto a decir el azabache –Estoy seguro que no será bueno que lo detengamos y si esperamos no podremos terminar la tarea-

….

Fin del Random Shimon

Ahora si el Cap. en si que es lo principal

¿Familia desconocida al ataque?

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Tsuna; la familia Shimon, la familia Vongola y sus subordinados y hasta el jefe de los cavallone con unos de sus subordinados, excepto Varia, sino Xansus trataría de matar a Tsuna y nadie se quiso arriesgar a eso, todos estaban en festejo ya que solo faltaba ya menos de una semana para la ceremonia de sucesión; reían y hablaban de lo podían y los grandes bebían para celebrar, era una reunión muy alegre para todos… tal vez demasiado para que nadie pudiera notar la presencia de 2 sombras afuera de la casa que miraban con algo de desprecio a todos los presentes

-Así que Kasehaya-kun y Hidenori-kun cumplieron su sueño- hablo lo que parecía ser una chica

-Pero tal vez por ellos deberíamos perdonarles…. pero como son parte de Vongola, los que hicieron sufrir a Fine tendrán que pagar las consecuencias de ello- dijo la otra silueta que por su voz gruesa era un hombre

–Todo por vengar a Fine y poder lograr sus objetivos- dijo de nuevo la chica

-Así es y nuestro primer objetivo es eliminar a los nuevos subordinados de la decima generación…- dejo incompleto el chico

-Los mismos que vinieron de nuestro mundo- término con algo de desprecio la chica y después de eso se fueron de ahí sin dejar ningún rastro

~El día de sucesión~

-Sumiko despierta de tu siesta y vámonos por los trajes- pedía cierto azabache de ojos esmeralda

-Déjame dormir mas- murmuro la chica mientras giraba en el sillón donde se encontraba

-Vamos enserio tenemos que ir con los demás….- dijo de nuevo el azabache y luego recordó algo que sabia que serviría para levantar a su floja amiga –Hibari tomo tu celular y se lo llevo-

-…. ¡Que!- grito Sumiko con algo de preocupación, realmente no seria bueno que viera las fotos que tenia de él en forma tierna, no claro que no, la mataría después de destruir la evidencia si él lograba encontrarlas -¿Por qué lo tomo?- pregunto

-Dijo algo sobre un castigo por quedarte dormida en el sillón y que no le hicieras caso- contesto Kuro –Como sea, vámonos ya es tarde y los demás deben estar desesperados-

-Esta bien- siseo algo preocupada la azabache mientras pensaba en las formas en que el prefecto la quisiera morder hasta la muerte si veía esas fotos

-No te preocupes, casi nadie le puede entender a tu celular- dijo para hacer que se sintiera mejor mientras salían de la casa del azabache

~Mientras tanto los demás subordinados en una tienda de ropa formal~

-No me gusta esto- se quejo Seth –Quiero mi traer mi ropa- que ya traía un traje de color negro con una corbata de color amarillo, pero claro sin soltar sus brazaletes y su preciado collar

-Por favor no empieces a quejarte como si tuvieras que traerlo para siempre, solo será por hoy- regaño Iyori que tenia puesto un vestido rojo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas con un toque negro con una pulsera de color rojo –Es un día especial para los chicos, así que no tenemos que echarlo a perder-

-Por eso nos dio unas clases Reborn para hablar con los demás mafiosos- recordó Strauss que traía una blusa y falda de color negro con una blusa interior de color verde

-Pero por que no llegan esos dos- hablo molesta Mitsuki que traía puesta una yukata de color morado con toques negros

-No te preocupes, tal vez habrá una razón para que todavía no lleguen- defendió Fiamma que traía un vestido largo de color negro y un collar de color azul

-Tch…- bufo molesta Mitsuki

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- pregunto Seth

-Tengo mis razones- se limito a decir ella

-¡Perdón por la demora!- grito llegando al establecimiento Sumiko y detrás de ella iba un agotado Kuro

-Tu ven aquí, tenemos que hablar de algo- dijo Mitsuki refiriendo a Sumiko

-No, ¿para que?- se negó inmediatamente la azabache mientras seguía entrando

-Solo ven, mientras te cambias te diré de lo que hablaremos- dijo usando como una excusa la rubia mientras ya arrastraba hacia los vestidores y ella decía "Kuro no me dejes con la Hipster"

-Jajaja- se limito a reír Kuro

-¿Por qué se les hizo tarde?- pregunto Seth para cambiar de tema y hacer que no conocían a las que se encontraban gritando en los vestidores y luego ya no se escuchaba nada

-Se quedo dormida mientras esperábamos que fuera hora de venir para acá y al final no quería despertar- contesto el azabache y los demás solo se limitaron a reír

-Bueno ahora queda menos tiempo para que sea hora y nos tenemos que ir, por lo que ya ve a cambiarte si Kuro- pidió Iyori mientras le daba su traje

-Okey- canturreo el chico y se fue a correr para cambiarse

-¿Cuánto falta entonces?- pregunto Fiamma

-Como una hora- contesto Strauss

-Pero tenemos que estar ya en media hora- agrego Iyori

Pasaron unos 5 minutos en silenció hasta que…

-¡Cállate!- escucharon otra vez un grito de Mitsuki

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo llegando Kuro, traía un traje de color gris y unos toques de color negro

-Yo igual- hablo apareciendo Sumiko, traía puesto un traje parecido al de Kuro pero era de color negro y una blusa interior de color morado

-Entonces no sigamos esperando y vámonos- dijo Mitsuki que ya parecía mas tranquila

-Ahí esta la limosina que nos llevara a donde tenemos que ir- señalo Fiamma

-Que esperamos vamos- dijo Strauss

Todos salieron de la tienda y empezaron a entrar a la limosina; solo faltaban de entrar Mitsuki atrás de ella estaban esperando Kuro y Sumiko

-Esperen- ordeno Mitsuki y evito que siguieran los 2 azabaches –Algo no anda bien aquí-

-De que hablas- dijo Kuro

-Ese no es el conductor que nos presento Reborn ayer- dijo y señalo al peli verde que era el conductor, este volteo a verlos y sonrío macabramente y apretó un botón mientras salía de la limosina, los tres se alejaron por instinto y vieron como los demás caían dormidos

-Somnífero- dijo Sumiko al ver el color del humo

-Excelente- se escucho una voz de un hombre –Ya que no casi siempre alguien logra reaccionar a ello…. pero eso no será suficiente- los dos azabaches tenían la idea de tal vez de conocer esa voz

-Al suelo- hablo Kuro y lanzo al suelo a las dos chicas; un dardo de lio en el brazo y callo al suelo, otros dos dardos se estrellaron con estrepito en el suelo

-No espere que Kasehaya pudiera sentirlos, aunque parece que solo evito que a ustedes les dieran- dijo de nuevo la voz, a la azabache estaba algo segura de recordar –Pero no tendrán suerte otra vez, ya que no eran los únicos que teníamos Hidenori-

-…. ¡Ya recordé!, ¡eres Ogawa como es posible…!- no pudo terminar la chica mientras se levantaba ya que la interrumpió otra voz

-No solo es él Hidenori-kun- dijo la voz de una chica, en eso sintieron la rubia y la azabache un pinchazo; ahora si le habían dado con uno de esos tranquilizantes

-..Yoshida…- murmuro mareada Sumiko y luego caía dormida junto a la rubia en el suelo

-Es chistoso que aun nos recordara esta mocosa- rio la chica que al parecer era una chica alta y peli rosa de ojos amarillos que Sumiko nombro por "Yoshida" –Branko, deja a Freya un segundo y ayuda a Riki a cargarlos y llevarlos al auto- ordeno

-Como usted lo ordene jefa- dijo bromeando tipo soldado el tal "Ogawa" que también nombro Sumiko, era un chico mas alto que la peli rosa; tenia el pelo un poco corto de color café oscuro y sus ojos eran de color verde

-Tsk… esta bien, pero entonces regaña a Freya, le eh dicho que no se vista así para que los demás hombres no la vean con lujuria- dijo Branko mientras señalaba a una rubia de ojos grises igual que él; ella llevaba unos tacones gigantes de colores llamativos, una falda muy corta de color rosa y una blusa trasparente de donde se le veía su escotes de colores llamativos

-No me meteré con eso- contesto Yoshida

-No te preocupes, sabes que solo te quiero a ti y solo tu tendrás todo de mi- hablo Freya mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios –Vamos ve ayudar, por mi si- pidió Freya mientras sonreía

-Si- dijo embobado Branko y se fue a ayudar a Riki

-¿A ustedes no les incomoda eso?- pregunto un chico algo tímido; parecía no medir mas de un metro setenta, tenia el cabello un poco largo hasta los oídos de color azul cielo y sus ojos eran de un naranja intenso

-¿A que te refieres nuevo recluta?- pregunto con algo de molestia la peli rosa

-De que anden de "cariñosos todo el tiempo"- dijo resaltando lo último el celeste

-Eso es normal entre ellos eso, no sabemos a que te refieres nuevo recluta- hablo otra chica; era algo alta pero no tanto como la peli rosa , tenia el cabello corto de color morado fuerte y sus ojos color lila, pero al parecer era ciega pero podía escuchar muy bien a su alrededor

-Si entendí eso, pero son hermanos no- dijo algo confundido el celeste

-No hay límites en el amor, no importa eso novato- contesto Freya

-Mi nombre es Nanase Jin, no novato- murmuro algo deprimido el celeste de que ni siquiera supieran su nombre

-Tch… tardan demasiado, Hibiki ve a ayudarles- bramo molesta la peli rosa mientras veía que tardaban en cargarlos al auto

-Como tú quieras Kazumi-san- hablo el peli verde que había estado de chofer desde el inicio y cargo a los 2 últimos que faltaban de una a sola vez

-¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Freya

-Vamos a la base que nos señalo Fine y ahí verificaremos su llama para ver si nos sirve alguno de ellos- contesto sin interés Yoshida

-¿Y podre tocar mi melodía con ellos?- pregunto con mucho emoción la peli morada

-Después de los análisis y no muestran nada inusual con ellos, podrás tocarla Mai- le respondió Ogawa

-Riki encárgate de tomar los anillos, Freya encárgate de quitarles cualquier cosa con la que se puedan comunicar y Hibiki tú te encargaras de vigilar si es que despiertan antes- empezó a dar órdenes, nadie se opuso y se pusieron a hacer lo que les había tocado

-¿En cuanto tiempo estarán despiertos?- pregunto Branko pero su vista era dirigida a su gemela

-Les dimos tranquilizantes como para que duerman un día entero- respondió Yoshida

~En otro lugar~ 30 minutos después del incidente

-¿Dónde se han metido?, ya deberían haber llegado- decía un preocupado Tsuna

-Boss de seguro están en camino- hablo Chrome para tratar de calmarlo

-Pero si ya a empezar- dijo mas nervioso el castaño y murmuro –No quiero que les pase algo igual que a Yamamoto-

-Juudaime ellos traen celulares, deberíamos marcarles- hablo Gokudera

-Pero nosotros no tenemos- dijo Tsuna

-No te preocupes Tsuna, yo traigo un celular yo les marcare- hablo llegando Dino con Romario siguiéndole

-Aquí están- dijo Reborn que apareció de la nada y le entrego una lista

La lista tenía la primera letra de su nombre y apellido y con siguiente orden; AF, AS, IM, KK, MI, SH

Dino fue marcado cada uno, en los cuales ninguno de ellos contestaron y lo que hacia que los chicos se preocuparan cada vez mas y fue cuando en el ultimo se asustaron todos al escuchar una melodía entre ellos, Hibari de su traje saco un celular de color blanco con varios colgantes ; 3 de ellos uno era de Dino, uno de Hibari y otro de Tsuna, todos al verlo se dieron cuenta que era de cierta azabache y Dino colgó para que dejara de sonar, pero Hibari tenia la intención de estrellarlo en el piso, fue detenido a tiempo entre Ryohei, Gokudera y Dino, el cual el ultimo le quito el celular de las manos

-¿Por qué traes el celular de Sumiko?- pregunto Tsuna

-….- no contesto y se fue a otro lado a caminar

-Romario cuidara del celular- comento Dino mientras se lo entregaba a su subordinado

-Vooooiii!, ya es hora!- grito Squalo avisando a todos lo presentes

Todos resignados se dirigieron adentro para empezar con la esperada sucesión, claro aun con el pendiente de donde se encontraba los subordinados y sin saber que va a suceder ahí dentro y es que mientras ellos empiezan, los demás están siendo llevados a un lugar desconocido para hacerles experimentos…

…..

* * *

**¿Que piensan?, lo hice bien sino me deprimiré y tardare de nuevo para subir otro capitulo, por eso lo unico que pido son 3 reviews minimo para ver que la gente ve mi fic y le interesa**

**Hasta entonces, Ciao~**


End file.
